Finding A way Home
by LoveRomance34
Summary: This is a story of how Maka and Soul enter another dimension. There they meet a few new friends two of them named Naruto and Sakura. They try to help Maka and Soul find a way back to their home, but will they fall in love at the same time. Join these group of four friends as they go through adventure and romance. Couples: Soul/Maka and Naruto/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a fanfic about Naruto and Sakura trying to help Maka and Soul get back to their own world, but will Soul/Maka and Sakura/Naruto fall in love during their adventure. **_

_**Comment and enjoy the story thank you!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Mission**_

I looked at Soul and saw he was sleeping during Papa's lesson so I did the only thing that would get him up. I grabbed The Chronicles of Narnia book and Maka chopped him on the head. Soul grunts and looks at Maka with a look that said he was in pain but wasn't angry with her.

" What the hell Maka why wake me up during your perverted dad's lesson," Soul said with a yawn

" You should never sleep in a class no matter who the teacher is, even if he's not my favorite person."

" But Maka sleeping is the only thing I want to do right now." " Can you let me do that," " I promise I will only sleep in this one class," Before Maka could answer, Dr. Frankenstein walked.

" Soul and Maka, Lord Death wishes to see you immediately." Both Soul and Maka got up from their seats and starts walking to Lord's Death room.

" This is great we got a mission to do," Soul said with a smirk on his face

" We can't be to sure but I hope your right Soul," " Its been boring these past few days without us going on any missions.."

" I know what you mean, I can't wait to get into action," He Said while fist pumping in the air. Maka just smiled at how Soul was being right now. They both finally got to Death's door and knocked.

" Come in Soul and Maka we got something to discuss." Both of them walked in and Maka bowed as usual while Soul stood there without a care in the world. There was Lord Death standing in front of them.

" Well Maka you don't have to be so formal," and " How are both of you doing today."

" We are good Lord Death," " but Soul and I would like to know why we are here."

" Well I have a mission for you both, but it won't be easy," he said with a serious tone. " I need you both to battle the witch Medusa who has been murdering innocent people." Soul was shocked, but pulled himself together and Maka was paralyzed with shock. This is the witch that almost murder both Soul and herself and Lord Death wanted her them to battle her again. Soul spoke first.

" Why did you pick us to fight her if you don't mind me asking," Soul said while looking at Maka worriedly who hasn't moved and said a word.

" Everybody else are already on missions and you two are the only ones who can fight her." " You don't have to do this, but I would like you to.

" Can you give us a few minutes Lord Death," " I would like to talk to Maka first." Soul said as he was walking towards Maka and slowly put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly and looked up to see Soul with a worried expression on his face.

" Maka you don't have to do this mission if you don't want to." " but whatever choice you make I will follow you." Maka was shocked to see Soul acting mature for once. She thought about all the people who died by her hands and many more to come. She admitted to herself that she was scared to go up against such a powerful witch again. Deep down though she knew what she had to do and its was the best decision she knew she made.

" Soul I've decided that we should take this mission to stop her once and for all," she said with confidence in her that she didn't have a little while ago.

" If that's what you want then," he started saying while turning to face Lord Death and said " we will take the mission sir."

" That's wonderful news to hear," "she's in a abandon building in downtown." Lord Death said

" We'll be taking our leave then," Soul said while taking Maka's hand and leading her out the door. They walked in silence until they reach Soul's motorcycle. There Soul broke the silence by making sure Maka was ready for this.

" Maka no matter what I won't let anything hurt you," " But if your not ready yet I'll understand," Soul was about to continue when Maka cut him off.

" I know you won't and I won't let anything hurt you as well," " I told you though I'm ready and I'm not turning back now." Soul slowly put on a smile and said " You are the coolest partner." They got on the bike and started heading to the location Lord Death gave them. It took about 20 minutes, but when they got there Medusa was waiting for them. She started laughing and look at both of them with amusement in her eyes.

" I knew that he would send you two to take me on." " Are both of you ready to die today," she said like she was already going to win this battle.

" Not today Medusa," Maka spat back with venom in her voice. " Soul lets do this," She said while holding out her hand. Soul grabbed her and he turned into a sythe. Medusa summoned snakes to attack her but Maka swung the sythe killing all the snakes.

" Medusa is that all you got," or are you only Messing with us."

Medusa smirked " Better be careful of what you say," " You may not like the outcome afterwards."

They ran towards each other While Maka swung at her Medusa jumped out of the way. She brought her left leg around and aimed at maka's head, but to her surprise she was gone. Next thing she knew she felt something sharp go through her arm.

She pulled away and turned to face Maka. She was shocked to see that she was losing to these kids.

" What's wrong Medusa, you aren't chickening out are you."

" You are so going to regret doing such a thing to me."

Maka hears Medusa chanting words that she couldn't understand. She looked at Soul and said you ready to finish this. " I'm ready whenever you are," Soul said. Maka ran towards Medusa as fast as she could and before she can attack she saw a portal in front of her. She didn't stop in time and ran right through the portal.

She felt like she was falling, as she looked to her right she saw Soul in his human form and he hugged her. What ever was happening she didn't like it at all. Next thing they know both of them his the ground with Soul on the bottom. The last thing he heard was Maka calling out his name.

_**I'm starting the second chapter but I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of my story**_

_**please comment :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here**_** is the second chapter to my story**_

_**Thanks for the reviews I got a lot more them I expected :)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**In The World Of Naruto**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Maka's POV**_

I looked at Soul with a worried expression on my face. He was bleeding pretty bad and I needed to get some help for him. I looked at my surroundings and realized we were in the middle of a forest. With any luck I might find somebody walking around who might be willing to help us out.

I closed my eyes and started concentrating on finding a soul. Soon I felt a Soul that seemed very kind and was heading our way. I waited for this stranger to approach me and when he did I looked at him with a look that said help.

This stranger had blonde spiked up hair, with bright blue eyes and whiskers imprinted on his cheeks. I decided to speak up to get rid of the silence that around them.

" Excuse me stranger, but can you help me take my friend here to a hospital," I said with a look of desperation.

" I'll take you both back to my village there is a hospital there," he finished saying while picking up soul on his back. " Follow me, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki," He said to me with a smile on his face.

" Hello Naruto my name is Maka Albarn and the person you are carrying his name is Soul Evans," I replied back with a smile of my own. Even though I just met Naruto he has this aura around him that tells me I can trust him.

We walked in silence until we reached a village that I never have seen before. I was amazed when I walked in, because I saw faces carved onto a mountain. Naruto spoke up to get my intention and when I turned to face him he spoke.

" The hospital is a 5 minute walk so I say we should run, because this guy is starting to get very pale.''

_**Naruto's POV**_

When I finished saying my sentence Maka looked at Soul and began to panic a little.

" Well Naruto don't stand there lead the way, I want Soul to be cared for as soon as possible." She said in a very fast tone of voice which had panic and worry in it.

I started running to the hospital with Maka right behind me. As soon as we reached the hospital I saw Sakura come out of the hospital and started running towards him.

" Naruto this guy has lost a lot of blood I need to treat him right away," Sakura said with concern for this person. That's what I liked about Sakura always wanting to help those who need it. I shook my head understanding and brought him to a room and placed him on the bed.

Sakura started working on his injury right away, so I left the room and stood in front of Maka. She looked up at me " Is Soul going to be okay now," she said trying to sound as normal as possible.

" My friend Sakura is healing him right now she's a great medical ninja so don't worry,'' I told her trying to comfort her. When he saw her smiling and breathing a sigh of relief that when I notice how this person looked.

She had blond hair that she puts in two pigtails, a skirt with a yellow vest and a long black cape that resembles a coat. She had green eyes like Sakura and was around the same age as him and his friends.

We both stayed silent until Sakura came out and looked at them both with a smile on her face.

" Your friend is awake and wants to see you,'' she said with happiness in her voice. I felt a gush of wind go by me and realized Maka bolted right in the hospital room.

Sakura looked at me and smiled and said we need to ask them a few questions about what happen to them. I simply nodded my head and followed the beauty into the room Maka was in with her friend Soul.

_**Soul's POV**_

I felt Maka hug me and it sent shock waves throughout my body. She started mumbling about something I couldn't understand so I hugged her back waiting for her to calm down. That's when I saw the girl who was a doctor and a boy I didn't recognized. The strangers looked at him and Maka and We both did the same. The girl with pink hair and green eyes started talking first.

" My name is Sakura Haruno and this guy over here is my teammate Naruto Uzumaki,'' she said with a smile on her face.

" Hi my name is Soul Evans and this girl standing beside the bed is Maka Albarn and she is my partner,'' I said as I looked at Maka who warmly smiled back at me.

" Its very nice to meet both of you," Sakura said. '' If you don't mind me asking can you explain to us what happened to Soul that got him in this condition.''

I saw Maka put on a guilty face and I grabbed her hand assuring her it wasn't her fault. I looked at the girl and then the guy and started telling them our story. After about 10 minutes of explaining Both Naruto and Sakura had look of shock on their faces.

I wasn't sure why they had such expressions but I ignored their emotions and waited for their response.

" If I listened correctly you guys are from Death city and you were on a mission to kill a witch, but she sent you through a portal and you both ended up in our forest," Sakura said trying to see if she understood it correctly.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I looked at the two people in front of me waiting to see if I understood it correctly. Both of them shook their heads at the same time. I then turned to Naruto and said " There isn't a Death city in our world and nobody called Lord Death," I said to Naruto who only looked back at me waiting for me to finish.

I then turned around so I was facing Maka and Soul. " If this witch sent you through a portal using magic, then maybe you are from another dimension and happen to be transported into our world " I finished stating my hypothesis. I notice Naruto looked confused at first, but soon he began to understand what I was trying to say.

Maka and Soul thought for a moment and shook their heads up and down.

" I believe that is very possible for Medusa to do such a thing to me and Maka," said Soul who had white spiked up hair with a headband around his head. His eyes were crimson and it reminded me of Sasuke's eyes. He had sharp pointed teeth that resembled a shark.

" Sakura we should leave so Sol an get some rest," " and maybe we can tell granny what happened and she'll know what to do," said Naruto

I was shocked to see Naruto acting mature and coming up with a plan to handle a situation like this.

" I think that's a good idea," I told Naruto who soon after put on his famous goofy smile. I then turned to Maka and asked if she would like to stay with soul until he's fully healed. She shook her head yes and smiled at Soul who in return Smiled back at her.

" Don't worry me and Sakura will pick both of you up so you can meet our hokage," " she maybe the only one who might know what to do," Said Naruto who put on a reassuring smile.

I saw both of them nod their heads in understanding before me and Naruto both left. We started walking to hokage's tower.

_**The next chapter will be put up soon, but I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Review and comment to let me know what I could do better and I don't own Naruto and Soul Eater :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is chapter 3 of my story **__**Finding A Way Home**___

_**I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater I wish I did though**_

_**anyways on with the story :)**_

_**Meeting New People**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

**_Soul's_**** POV**

The next day I was released from the hospital and I was waiting with Maka for Naruto and Sakura to come. After finding out were not in the dimension we know I was shocked and angry at that witch. She put us in this mess and now we have to fine our way out of it.

" Soul I'm thirsty I'm going to get something to drink from one of the stands," Maka said " Would you like some as well."

" Yes that would be great thanks Maka," after I said that she smiled and went to get us some drinks. I was waiting for Maka when Sakura and Naruto showed up.

" Hey where is Maka Soul," Naruto asked trying to find any sign of the girl.

" She went to get us some drinks she should be back soon," " oh there she is now."

Maka walked next to me and handed me something that looked like juiced. I hesitated as I looked at the drink, but I was so thirsty I chugged it.

" Good morning Sakura and Naruto,'' Maka said while bowing

" Mornin to you both as well," replied Sakura and Naruto.

" Hn," is all I said to them.

_**Naruto's POV**_

I decided to tell them what we are planning to do today.

" Our hokage would like to meet you guys,'' I started " If you can follow me and Sakura we both will show you the way."

I saw Maka nodding her head and Soul shrugging his shoulders following Maka who was walking to Sakura and myself.

" We would love to meet your leader," Maka stated with excitement in her voice. I smiled at this and started leading the way, before I knew it Sakura was dragging Soul and Maka into a clothing store. I sighed at this, but followed after my teammate who I cared so much about.

Soul was arguing with Sakura about not wanting to change his style of clothing. She finally gave up and focused her attention on Maka. I noticed how she shivered when Sakura let a smirk form.

Sakura grabbed a few pieces of clothing and pushed Maka into a changing room. Sakura, Soul and me waited for the victim to come out in her new outfit. When she did I was shocked to see what she was wearing.

Sakura gave Maka blue short shorts with a black tank top. Her hair was let down and flowed all the way to her waist. I had to admit she did look great, But Sakura was the only girl for me.

I focused my gaze to Soul who seemed speechless. His cheeks were turning a soft pink and his mouth almost hit the ground. Sakura had a satisfaction look on her face and went to the cashier to pay for the clothes. I notice Maka was blushing out of embarrassment.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I wanted to change Maka and Souls clothing, because I thought it was going to be fun to play dress up with them. Soul didn't give in like Maka did, but at least I got to dress up someone. We headed out the door and continued walking to hokage's tower.

It was quite before I heard Soul speak with a slight growl in his voice.

" Who are the group of guys over there eyeing Maka,'' Sol said clearly pissed off that guys were checking out his friend. Naruto and me turned to see the guys Soul was talking about.

'' Don't worry Soul they are mine and Sakura's friends they mean no harm," Narut said trying to calm down the angry Soul. I notice Maka put her hand on Soul's shoulder and said everything was going to be alright. That calmed him down a bit.

" Let me introduce you to them what do you guys think," I said trying to help them make some new friends.

Both Maka and Soul shook their heads saying they were okay with it so Naruto led them to the group of guys me following right behind them. When we reached our destination Naruto fist pumped every guy there and smiled afterwards.

" Who are these new people you guys have with you," Said Kiba looking at Soul and then Stayed focused on Maka. I noticed she started feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

" Hey Kiba stop staring at Maka you making her feel uncomfortable," I yelled at him. He looked at me and put his hands up letting Sakura know he meant no harm.

_**Soul's POV**_

" Hello my name is Soul Evans and this girl here is my partner Maka Albarn," Soul said trying to be polite.

" So that's the cuties name huh,'' a guy with black hair that looked like a duck butt and has pure black eyes. I growled very low trying to let no one know I wanted to rip this guy apart..

" Why don't you guys tell them your names," Naruto said trying too break the tension between the group. I noticed what he was trying to do, but it didn't help much.

" My name is Neji,'' said a guy with grey eyes and long brown hair.

" My name is Kiba," the next person spoke, he had painted marking on his cheeks and teeth that resembles that of a dog.

" Hn the name is Sasuke," replied the guy who was still staring at Maka, I didn't like it so I put my arm around her shoulder trying to let the other guy know that she is his.

I heard Sasuke make a grunting sound and he looked quite irritated with what I have done, but I didn't care. Just as I thought the introduction were over I saw 3 girls walking to the group where I was at.

Naruto introduced me and Maka to the 3 girls that seemed to be friends with Sakura and Naruto as well.

" Hey there you good looking boy my name is Ino," said a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. I shivered at the look she gave me that seemed similar to the feeling of lust. I felt Maka grab my arm and held on as if letting the other girl to back off.

Maka looked up at me and smiled, because she understood what I was feeling. The girl called Ino gave Maka a death glare that she returned back.

" I I I'm next m my name is H H Hinata, I'm N N Neji's c cousin," replied a shy girl with grey eyes like Neji but she had long hair that had the shades of blue and purple mixed together.

The last girl had brown hair that were in two buns and brown eyes, " Hey there my name is Ten Ten so nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

Naruto and Sakura told the group of friends our story so they could understand more about us. They had a look of shock but decided to befriend us in the end. I didn't get along with Sasuke and Maka didn't like Ino, this was going to be a long adventure for Maka and me.

_**This is the end of this chapter the next one will be posted soon**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter see you next time ^(^_^)^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater**_

_**If I did Sakura/Naruto and Soul/Maka would be together**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Making Contact With Home**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I notice Ino pig trying to flirt with Soul, but was failing miserably. Soul wasn't really listening to her for he was watching Maka chat with Naruto. Naruto's laugh makes me smile and feel all warm inside. I don't know what this is I was feeling but I liked it very much.

I saw Sasuke my old crush walking towards Maka and Naruto. I followed him waiting to see what was going to happen. As I stood my Naruto I saw Sasuke do his famous smirk. I felt sorry for Maka, because Sasuke is such I playboy. I waited to listen to what Sasuke was going to say.

" Hey Maka your looking really fine today," he said using his seductive voice. He put his arm around er shoulder and started talking again.

" How about I take you out on a date," He said with a smirk

" No thanks I'm not interested."

" Great I'll pick you up..." " wait what did you say," He said with a look of shock and annoyance on his face.

" I said no thanks besides Naruto and Sakura were taking me and Soul to your hokage," she said.

Naruto was laughing at Sasuke who just got rejected, I couldn't help but giggle as well. Soul started walking to us and roughly pulled his arm off of Maka.

" Nice work Sasuke you just irritated her friend," I said still giggling at what just happened.

" Hn," He said while looking at Soul with an angry face. Ino glared at Maka because she got Soul's attention and not her.

" Well sorry guys but we really need to go see the hokage we are already late," I said remembering why we were out in the village in the first place.

" Why not walk together, she called for us as well," said Neji

" Y y yeah we s should go together," replied Hinata who was blushing because she was next to Naruto. I know Hinata has a crush on him, but when I think about that I get upset and I don't know why.

" Then what are we waiting for! " yelled Ten Ten who was walking ahead with the other group. Me, Naruto, Soul and Maka looked at each other but followed after our friends.

It took us 5 minutes to get to the hokage, but we were in front of her door.

" Listen tsunade our hokage has a temper so don't say or do anything that will make her mad," I told Soul and Maka who simply nodded in return. I opened the door and saw my lady looking at stacks of paper.

" We are here my lady," I said bowing to the person who is training me.

" Glad you all could make it even though you all are late," She replied back.

" Are these the people you were telling me about," she asked staring at Maka and Soul.

" Yes these are them,"

" Why did you call all of these guys for ," Naruto said while pointing to our group of friends.

" They will help you watch over our guest until we can figure out what to do," She said to Naruto.

She then decided to talk to Soul and Maka who were standing by me being really quiet.

_**Maka's POV**_

" Can you guys think of any way I might be able to contact your world so I can talk to your leader." I heard this big boob blonde lady say.

I stayed quiet trying to think of anything that could help us contact Lord Death to let him know what happened.

" I think I know a way but I'm not sure if it'll work," I heard Soul say. I looked at him surprised at what he just said. He looked at me and continued to talk, I didn't get what he was trying to say.

" In our world we use a mirror to contact the one we call Lord Death," he continued and that when it hit me.

" Oh yea I totally forgot about that," I said feeling stupid of not thinking about this sooner.

" If you will let us can you bring a mirror so we can try to see if it'll work," Feeling relief that there maybe a way home.

" I guess so Kiba go get a mirror and come back here with it," I heard Tsunade say with confusion in her voice. When Kida left to do this task everybody started throwing questions at us.

" Can you really call somebody on a mirror,"

" I don't think that is possible,"

" T t that s s sounds cool to me,''

" This girl is attracting, but must be crazy if she thinks she could talk through a mirror,"

" Soul will you go out with me."

" SILENCE ALL OF YOU,'' yelled tsunade with an annoyed look on her face.

" Lets wait and see what happens first," stated Naruto. We all stayed quite until we heard Kiba come in holding a big rectangular mirror.

" Soul are you ready to try this," I said looking up at him. He seemed to have faith that it would work.

" It will work we just have to be confident about it," He replied putting on a reassuring smile. Kiba leaned the mirror on the wall and I walked up to it with Soul beside me. I brought my finger and placed it on the mirror.

" 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door," I said writing the numbers on the fogged up place I put on the mirror. We waited but nothing was happening.

" I knew it was all a lie," exclaimed Neji who seemed be satisfied that he was right. Then a bright light comes from the mirror and everybody covers their eyes except for Soul and me. What I saw made me jump for joy in place.

" Lord Death its so good to see you,'' I said trying not to cry from happiness.

" Yo Lord Death we need your help," Soul said while smiling to himself.

" Where are you guys I couldn't feel your Souls so I was getting worried," Replied Lord Death who seemed to be relieved that he heard from us.

" What happened with Medusa? Where are you? and why can't I feel your souls wavelength," He said taking a deep breath afterwards. But before I could reply I heard a voice of the person I didn't want to see at the moment.

" MAKA MY BABY DADDIES HERE WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SO WORRIED," I couldn't Maka chop him, but Lord Death did it for me. I smiled saying thank you afterwards.

" While fighting Medusa she opened a portal using her magic and sent us to a different dimension," I started explaining to him and telling him what we have been doing.

" I see so that's what happened," before he could say anything else Tusnade interrupted.

" Hello I am the hokage of this village and would like to speak to you," she said.

" Sure thing and thanks for taking care of my kids for me," He started speaking to her.

" No problem, and I believe you want to talk about how to return the kids home am I right," he said it like he was reading her mind.

**_Lord Death's POV_**

I was surprised when I heard the story Maka was telling me. Knowing they were in a different dimension got me thinking of a way to get them back in our world.

" Tsunade I will have Dr. Stein research on how to bring them back," I said to this woman who was the leader in her world.

" I hope you can figure something out, because we have nothing that can help," the beauty said sounding guilty that she couldn't do nothing.

" No don't worry about it can you just care for the both of them until we can find a way to make another portal to bring them back."

" I will do that and maybe give them some training as well if that's okay," tsunade asked me.

" I'm okay with that it will make them stronger," I said knowing that they can learn a new fighting techniques that will help them.

Before I could say good bye I saw my son and his friends bust through the door with worried looks on their faces.

" Father where is Soul and Maka we can't find them anywhere," said Kid who was being very impatient.

" YEA WHERE ARE THEY YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO TELL HIM," yelled Black Star

" Calm down Black Star and I'm curious as well Lord death," tsubaki said trying to calm down her partner.

" Tell us where they are I want to show them my blue giraffe," Patty said laughing holding up a paper that was folded looking like a giraffe.

" Sister lets listen to what he has to say," replied Liz in a calm manner.

" Thank you and if you want to know ask them yourselves," I said pointing to the mirror. They all ran towards it anxious to see their friends.

" MAKA AND SOUL NO NEED TO WORRY YOUR GOD IS HERE," screamed Black Star.

_**General POV**_

All of Soul's and Maka's friend starting saying hi asking them what happened.

" I'll explain to you guys what happened," Maka said to them. After about 10 minutes all of them had looks of shock.

" So right now you are separated from us because your in another world," Kidd said trying to understand.

" Yes that's what we are trying to tell you," Soul said back.

" Sorry to interrupt but can you guys tell me who they are," asked Sakura curious to know who these people are.

" Yea we all want to know as well," replied Naruto who was speaking for the rest of his friends.

They all introduced themselves and Naruto and Black Star started arguing of who was the better ninja.

" Don't worry we will find a way to bring you back," Replied all of Their friends at the same time.

Maka and Soul just smiled knowing they will soon get back home to their friends.

Maka and Soul said good bye to their friends and the mirror became normal again.

" Well all we have to do is wait until they contact us," said Tsunade.

" Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Ten Ten, and Sasuke," Said the hokage " You will train with them as well as watch over them so nothing bad happens to them," Tsunade ordered them. They all shook their heads understanding their mission.

" This should be interesting," Soul told Maka looking at her.

" Indeed it will," replied Maka.

_**This is the end of the chapter**_

_**I would appreciate it if somebody left a comment on how my story is going**_

_**Anyways until next time :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is going to have action finally :)**_

_**I don't own anything accept the story line**_

_**Hope you like it, on with the story**_

_**Training and Competition**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**General POV**_

Maka and Soul followed their new friends to what they call a training field. They would have enjoyed the nice walk if it wasn't for Sasuke and Ino bothering them.

" Why won't you go out with me I'm so pretty and hot,'' said Ino sliding her fingers up and down Soul's arm. It made him shiver but not the good kind of shiver.

" Tell me what you don't like about me I am popular and you have to find me attracting,'' Sasuke told Maka trying to impress her.

" I don't like guys who think only of themselves and are conceited," replied Maka who soon after started dragging Soul with her to hang with Naruto and Sakura.

" That annoying girl is getting on my nerves," Ino said with venom in her voice.

" I know what you mean I just want to beat Soul's ass so bad.

" You can't he's to sexy for you to make him look so ugly."

" Whatever lets hurry and catch up before they leave us behind," Sasuke replied running to their group with Ino right behind him.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Maka came up to me looking annoyed and Soul looking angry.

" What's wrong with you guys," I said waiting for them to tell me what's wrong.

" Sasuke won't leave me alone all he talks about is how cool he is," Maka said in a annoyed voice.

" Ino keeps throwing herself at me and is really slutty, no matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested she keeps coming at me," Soul said angrily.

" Sasuke only cares for himself and thinks he can get any girl he wants," said Sakura.

" And Ino is always acting like a slut, but both have their good points as well," I said sounding smart for the first time.

" U um N N Naruto c can I a ask y y you s something," Hinata asked me her face all red.

" What is it Hinata," I said while smiling at her thinking it would calm her down. Boy was I wrong her face became red like a tomato.

" In privat if you don't m mind," She continued, I could see she was trying not to faint.

" Sure," I walked ahead of the group with Hinata. I looked back and saw Sakura become sad that I left with Hinata. I wanted to go back to her but Hinata wanted to ask me something so afterwards I'll go back to Sakura.

" I I like y you v v very much and was w w wondering I if y you will go out with m m me," She finally asked.

I was speechless of what Hinata said. It took me awhile to process it but Hinata really liked me. I looked at her and notice she was waiting for an answer. I don't want to hurt her feelings so I have to do this as nice as I could.

" I'm glad you like me Hinata you are very beautiful and one of the nicest girls I met," I started " But I can't return your feelings I like Sakura." I finished saying waiting for Hinata's reaction.

" I understand Naruto," Hinata said without stuttering but I saw a few tears fall down her face. I gave her a hug and she walked to where Kiba was and I saw him comforting her. They look like a really good couple I thought. I walked back to where Sakura was who was talking to our new friends.

" What did you and Hinata talk about," Sakura asked sounding very eager to know.

" We saw her crying after you talked to her," Soul said afterwards.

" She asked me out but I turned her down," I said.

" Why," I heard Maka ask me.

" There is a girl I already like," I replied back to her taking a quick glance at Sakura. She was very beautiful indeed.

_**Sakura's Pov**_

I was relieved Naruto didn't accept Hinata's feelings. I know I should feel bad for her and I am but I'm happy at the same time. I don't understand this butterfly feeling I get every time I'm with Naruto.

" We are here," I heard Naruto say.

" Wow this field is big," Maka and Soul said at the same time.

I smiled at them and noticed everybody else did as well.

" This is where all of us train to become better ninjas," Kiba explained to both Maka and Soul.

" Wait all of you guys are ninjas who do cool techniques?" I heard Maka say.

" Yes we are given missions by the hokage who you guys just met," I replied.

" Lets stop talking and teach these people how to fight," Ten Ten said with excitement in her voice.

" I agree with her as well," Neji finally spoke up.

" Who wants to battle against Soul first," I asked waiting for volunteers. I saw Sasuke walk up to Soul and stood in front of him.

" I choose to battle this weakling," I heard him say sounding confident that he was going to win.

" Is this alright with you," I asked Soul who in return nodded his head. Both of them went into the center of the field waiting to see who is going to attack first.

_**Soul's POV**_

I watched Sasuke closely not letting my guard down. Deep down I wanted to fight him as well he was always trying to flirt with my Maka. Wait did I just say mine I thought to myself. I decided to ignore what I said and focus on the battle.

" Your going to lose you wannabe," I heard him say. I got angry at what he said and now I really want to beat this guy.

" Don't automatically think you can beat me," I replied back. He ran towards me doing hand signs.

" Fire style fireball jutsu,'' I heard him say with fire coming out of his mouth. I did a back flip avoiding the fireball that was sent my way. He was running towards me and I ran at him. I punched his face but he disappeared in smoke I was confused, where was the real one. I turn around seeing a big Shuriken heading my way.

I made my arm turn into a sythe and deflected the attack. I see Sasuke look at me like I'm weird, but charged at me.

" Chidori," I heard him say I saw lightning cover up his hand and he started running to me. I blocked his attack and kicked him in his stomach. At the same time he punched me in my face.

" Soul you can do this I believe in you," I heard Maka cheering me on and that gave me energy.

" Is that all you got," I told him turning my arms into sythes and sliced his stomach and arm. He staggered back a bit but his eyes turned red. I was surprised at first but gained my focus.

He came at me with full force I tried to slice him again but he dodged my attack. It was like he was reading my move. He made another chidori and ran at me. I blocked the attack and sliced him in his stomach one more.

He stepped back and began to pant, I was getting ready for anything but he fell down and didn't get back up.

" Soul wins this match," I heard Sakura say loud enough for everybody to hear. Maka ran up to me giving me a huge hug that I returned back. I notice Sakura go to Sasuke and pulled him to the side lines and started healing him.

" Serves him right for calling me weak," I said only Maka hearing me.

" You are so right," she smiled at me.

_**Maka's POV**_

I was happy Soul won even though he got a few bruises and scratches from the fight. The gang ran up to us congratulating him.

" Wow what a fight I still can't believe Sasuke lost though," Kiba said being very impressed at him.

" How did you turn your arms into weapons it was major cool," Ten Ten asked.

" That's because I am a weapon," Soul said.

'' What do you mean by that," Neji and Hinata both asked.

" You'll see when I fight next," I told all of them.

" Can't wait to see your match," Naruto said sounding excited that he was going to see another battle.

I couldn't wait to see to who my opponent was. Sakura walked up to the group and started talking.

" who wants to battle Maka," Sakura saud searching the group to see who would want to.

I notice the blonde girl walk up to me and glared.

" I will battle her and when I win Soul will be mine,'' She said blowing a kiss to him. Even though Soul disliked it I couldn't help but feel angry at this girl. She hardly knows Soul and she already wanted to make her his.

" I'm ready when you are," I growled at Ino.

" Whatever you seem weak anyway," She smirked at me while saying that. I am seriously going to hurt this girl. We both walked to the center field and Soul was following me.

" Soul why are you on the battle field next to Maka," Ino said with jealousy.

'' Soul this is Maka's match you can't fight with her,'' I heard Naruto yell. I stared at Soul and he understood what I was trying to tell him. He grabbed my hand and he fully turned into a sythe.

Everybody looked at us with their mouths hitting the floor.

" Soul is my weapon and I fight using him," I explained to the confused faces. I then turned to face Ino who was shocked and angry at the same time.

" I will beat you and make Soul become my weapon," Ino said with confidence.

" Like that'll ever happen Soul are you ready," I asked my sythe.

" I'm ready whenever you are," When I looked up I saw a kunai heading towards my head. I used Soul to block the attack and moved back a little.

Ino came at me and kicked me in the stomach, I didn't let that stop me though I brought my fist to her face and sent her flying into a boulder. She got up and took her kunai trying to stab me. I blocked it using my weapon and I sliced both her legs. I them kicked her in the stomach and she was down on her knees.

" I'm going to finish this,'' I said getting ready to give the final blow.

" HAHAHAHA, I'll use Soul against you," she said laughing. I was shocked at what she said and I saw her do hand signs.

" Mind transfer jutsu," was the last thing I heard before I ended up in a black room.

" I'm in your body now and your gonna regret scarring my beautiful body," I heard her say. I used my Soul wavelength to push her out of my body.

" I won't leave until I hurt you," she said giggling to herself. I saw from inside my body and Ino walking to Soul. As soon as she tried to pick him up she couldn't. I used this moment when she was distracted and pushed her out of my body and back into hers.

I quickly picked up soul and turned him in the air. I ran to Ino who was in her body and with the staff of the sythe I knocked her out.

" Sakura wins," Sakura announced to everyone.

_**General POV**_

" How and why did Soul turn into a cool looking sythe," Naruto said jumping in place.

" Where you guys come from is this normal," Kiba said trying to understand.

Every body started asking questions and Maka and Soul answered them. After they were done, Naruto, Sakura, Soul and Maka said good bye to everyone. Sasuke and Ino were still pissed to say anything to anybody.

Naruto and Sakura took Soul and Maka to their house that they are currently going to stay at. The four said good bye to one another and the meister and weapon walked into their new home. They each got ready for bed.

" Good night Soul sleep well," Maka said smiling her bright smile.

" Night Maka if you need anything I'll be in the next room," Soul said to her smiling back and kissed her on her forehead. They both went to their own rooms and fell asleep/

_**That's the end of this chapter**_

_**Next one will be posted soon :)**_

_**Farewell my fellow readers**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is Chapter 6**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I opened the door to Naruto's house because he wasn't answering me. His place is a mess and I heard him say my name I turned to him but he was dreaming.

" Naruto, Naruto wake up," I said trying to wake him up but he tried to kiss me I was so shocked I screamed out his name.

" NARUTO," I yelled making him fall out of bed and landing on the floor.

" Sakura why did you have to yell? and why are you in my house?," he asked me.

" We are suppose to show Maka and Soul the village remember," I told him.

" Yea I forgot let me get ready," He sad grabbing clothes and running to the bathroom. After about 20 minutes he came out, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his house and towards Maka's and Souls. I liked the way my hand felt in Naruto's. Its like their hands were made to fit each other, I shook the thoughts away and let him drag me.

In about 5 minutes we were knocking on the door and Soul answered.

" Hey let us get our jackets and we'll go," He told us and we nodded our heads. Naruto seemed to notice he was still holding my hand but wouldn't let go, I didn't mind either.

We all left and walked around the whole village showing them the flower shop and where they can get food, weapons and clothes.

I notice guys looking at me and Maka with lust. I shivered as well as Maka I guess the guys notice and got protective of us. Naruto put his arm around my shoulder and glaring at all the guys. I like that he wants to protect me and he cares so much.

" Thanks Naruto for everything," I said trying to hide my bush.

" What do you mean Sakura," He asked confused.

" Even though I use to treat you like shit, ignore you and only focus on Sasuke and yet you never got mad at me," I started explaining to him.

" You always protected me and cared about what I think that's why I'm saying thank you," I finished waiting for Naruto to answer.

" Sakura I could never hate you or get mad at you," " I care for you to much to let you get hurt."

'' There is no need to say thank you either, I do it because I want to," he told me leaning his head against mine.

We walked in silence enjoying the park that we are currently at.

_**Maka's POV**_

I notice the guys staring at Sakura with a look of lust, They then turned to me and started smiling. I shivered at how they look at me with their disgusting eyes looking at my body. I heard Soul growl and then he put his arm around my waist.

I looked up at him and notice he was sending death glares to all the guys. They all turned away and continued doing what they were doing.

" I won't let them lay a finger on you," Soul said looking down at me smiling.

" Soul your always protecting me and I'm grateful for that,'' I started saying. I tried to stop myself from saying anything stupid but I couldn't.

" Your my best friend and I don't want to lose you to an enemy or a girl." " I want to be by your side forever Soul."

" What I'm trying to say is thank you for all the things you did for me." I finished saying I felt my face heat up.

" Maka you are the coolest partner and I would never leave you alone," He stared telling me.

" I protect you not only because I'm your weapon but as a close friend," " I should be thanking you for taking me in and out of the streets."

" We'll always be together I promise," He finished saying to me. I felt a small tear fall down my face and I held up my pinkie to him.

" You promise," I said to him. He linked his pinkie with mine " I promise."

Sakura started calling my name and I looked at Soul telling him I'll be right back. Sakura and me went to sit on the swings while Naruto and Soul sat on the benches talking to each other.

_**General POV**_

" I think I have a crush on Naruto," Sakura told Maka while a small blush showed up on her face, she continued to talk.

" He is always there for me and protects me," " He's funny, sweet, good looking and cares about what I think," Sakura finished saying.

" Are you going to tell him," Maka asked her.

'' Not yet I'm not sure if he feels the same way or not."

" I understand what you mean," Maka told her stealing a glance at Soul.

" You like Soul don't."

" Yes and I don't know if he will ever like me the way I like him," Maka said with a sad smile.

they both looked at each other and said at the same time " so the truth comes out." we both smiled and started walking back to the boys. We saw Sasuke and Ino walk to where we are glaring at all of us.

" Hey billboard brow and small tits," Ino said to Maka and Sakura.

" Hey there Soul ditch these girls and hang out with me," Ino said trying to be sexy.

" When the world ends and watch what you say to our girls," He said in an angry voice.

" Yea Ino go find someone else to sleep with you," Naruto said smirking. Ino growled but didn't say anything.

" Tsunade wants all of you," Sasuke finally spoke up.

" Maka why don't I take you to go see a movie," he said putting on his famous smirk.

" No I'm with my friends and your so annoying," Maka replied to him while Sakura and Her sat by the boys.

" Hn whatever your going to be mine soon," he said walking off with Ino.

" What are we going to do about them," they all said at the same time.

_**That's the end I didn't realize I posted the same chapter twice**_

_**so thank you MewLover21 for letting me know :) It's fixed now so I hope you enjoy the next chapter**_

_**Bye for now**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey I'm going to continue the story **_

_**even though I'm writing this story **_

_**I want to know what's going to happen**_

_**I know I'm weird anyways here's the chapter**_

_**Friends and Enemies**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Soul's POV**_

After that ass Sasuke and the annoying Ino told us the news we went to the hokage's tower to see what tsunade wants with all of us.

" What do you think the hokage wants," asked Sakura.

" Maybe granny found a way to bring Maka and Soul home," Naruto said.

" That would be great because I miss everybody I even miss my papa," Maka said with a hint of sadness.

" Well were are here and it will be cool if she did find a way to get us home," I said hoping it was true.

We all waited outside the door for awhile just staring at it. I have to admit that I was nervous and it was so uncool.

" I'll open the door we can't stay out here forever," I said turning the knob until the door was open and we saw tsunade.

" Come in I need to discuss something with all of you," The big boob woman said. She kinda reminded me of Blair they have similar bodies.

" Did you find a way for us to get back home," Maka and me said at the same time.

" No I didn't but I want all of you to do a mission." Man she got straight to the point I thought but started focusing on what she was saying.

" People reported that Orochimaru has been on a killing spree with a strange woman at his side," I heard her say.

" Who is this Orochimaru you speak of," Maka asked and I was wondering the same thing.

" We'll explain," Sakura said to us. After about 20 minutes we understood that this guy is a psycho.

" This woman said to be with him has snake tattoos on her body and can do weird stuff without doing hand signs," Tsunade explained to all of us.

" She has blonde hair, strange clothes and says she's a witch," she finally finished. After we heard this part Maka almost fainted and I couldn't move a muscle.

" Whats wrong with you guys you look like you've seen a ghost," Naruto said with confusion in his eyes.

" This woman you speak of," I finally got my voice back and tried explaining why we are like this.

" She is Medusa," " A witch from our world that can use magic to fight her enemies and she's the reason why we are in your world," I finally finished. I looked at Maka and she finally got a hold of herself and shook her head letting them know it was true.

" If we bring her into custody maybe we can force her to take you guys home," I heard Sakura say and it was a smart idea.

" Then you guys will go and capture this witch and bring her back here," " Kakashi is going with you as the leader of the group," she said and that's when a guy with white hair like mine with a mask covering half his face appeared.

" Yo Sakura, Naruto and other people," He said while reading a book.

_**Naruto's POV**_

" Hey Kakashi sensei how have you been," I asked waiting for an answer.

'' Good been reading my book helping old ladies cross the street," I knew he wasn't telling the truth but I decided to let it slide.

" This guy over here is Soul and the girl Is Maka," I told him and he just stared at me.

" I know Tsunade updated me on what happened," " I was watching all of you guys without you knowing," He finally said looking back at his book.

" Umm can I ask what book your reading sir," Maka asked looking at with glint in her eyes.

" Sorry Maka is a book worm," Soul said but was hit by Maka's book afterwards.

'' He reads pervy books," I heard Sakura say with disgust on her face.

" Gross, I don't want to read that book anymore," Maka said turning away from Kakashi.

I couldn't help but laugh at this and everybody joined except for granny and Kakashi Sensei.

" Pack whatever you need for the mission," " They are located close to the sand village now go," granny order and we all went to get ready.

We met up at the gates but Kakashi is late like always. Sakura explained how Kakashi was so they can understand him better.

" Sorry I'm late there was a black cat an," I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

" Don't lie you were reading your book the whole time," I said. He gave me a look then shrugged his shoulders.

" Lets go everybody follow me," he said and we were off to do our mission.

_**Sakura's POV**_

We were on our second day traveling until we finally reached the sand village. We were greeted at the front by Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

" Hello Sakura and Naruto," Said Temari with a smile.

" You must be Soul and Maka right," Garra asked them with his emotionless tone. They both nodded their heads telling him yes that's their names.

" Follow me Tsunade already told us everything," Temari said. We followed Temari to our Hotel where we will be staying until the mission was over. Naruto was upset when Garra left to do paperwork, I guess he wanted to hang out with him.

" Is the witch Medusa strong," I asked. Maka and Soul looked at me with blank stares.

" She is very strong and likes to use tricks to win fights," Maka told me but Soul started talking afterwards.

" She'll use everything and anything against you so be careful," he finished saying.

" Well they'll be no match for us," Naruto said with confidence.

" If we fail this mission it will be so uncool," Soul stated.

" Then we won't fail the mission," I told all of them who nodded their heads agreeing with me.

" She's the only one who'll can get us back home," Maka said while yawning.

" Go to sleep everyone we need our enegy for tomorrow," Kakashi said sounding sleepy as well/

We all said our goodnights and fell asleep.

_**Maka's POV**_

We all were eating breakfast when Kakashi came in saying Temari spotted them by a river not far from here. We headed to the location and that when I saw the Evil witch.

" Maka and Soul its so good to see you," Medusa said with a crooked smirk.

" Shut up you are so not cool," Soul said with anger in his voice.

" You don't like the vacation I gave you guys so ungrateful," she said flipping her hair.

" Naruto and Sakura where is Sasuke I need his body," Orochimaru hissed at them.

" Like hell you are getting him," We are here to kill you and capture Medusa so get ready," Naruto told them. When he finished his sentence medusa sent a ball of magic that hit Naruto in the stomack.

" Hahahaha you guys can't defeat us right dear," Medusa whispered in his ear.

" Of course now lets destroy these kids," He said.

Kakashi made the move and started attacking Orochimaru with Sakura and Naruto, Soul and me took on Medusa.

" We almost defeated you last time," I yelled wielding Soul in my hands.

" Got lucky that's all little girl," she smirked after saying that.

The battle went on for awhile and all of us were getting tired. Then a Plant that looked like a person showed up with a guy who was holding a sythe.

" Prepare to die mother f******," The guy with a sythe said while charging at us. We all were cornered and there was no way out. Just before They can give us the final blow a blast was sent out and hit Orochimaru. I looked up and was shocked but happy to see who it was.

" Well Medusa don't you think this fight is unfair.

_**Naruto's POV**_

A guy with black hair that had 3 white stripes on one side of his hair was standing on a tree. He was holding up two guns that were able to talk.

" NO NEED TO WORRY YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU," a guy with blue hair yelled out throwing a chained sythe at Medusa and knocking her down.

" Maka and Soul you guys okay," I heard a girl voice say but wasn't sure where it was coming from.

" Lets retreat for now," Medusa told them and they all disappeared. I sat on the floor thinking how lucky we were that these strangers showed up. I felt someone beside me and saw Sakura healing me.

" How are you guys here," I heard Maka yell. I looked over and saw the two guns turn into two girls and the chain sythe turn into another girl.

" Naruto those were the people that Maka and Soul talked to through the mirror that one day remember," Sakura told me. That's when I realized they are from Maka's and Soul's world, and the 3 girls were weapons like Soul.

Maka and Soul walked to me and Sakura with Kakashi beside them holding his bleeding arm that was twisted the wrong way. Behind them were the people who saved there lives.

" Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi we would like to introduce you to are friends," Maka told us.

" This guy is Death the Kid and his weapons are Patty and Liz," Explained Soul.

" Hi I'm Patty and I love giraffes," said the girl with short hair, a hat and was dressed like the other girl.

" I'm Liz Patty's older sister," said the look alike except she was taller and had long hair.

" Your whiskers are so symmetrical," said the kid who's name was Kid.

" Over here is Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki," Maka finished introducing the last two.

" THATS RIGHT AND I'LL SURPASS GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAH," said Black Star.

" Black star please calm down and its nice to me all of you," Tsubaki said. She reminded me so much of Hinata except she isn't shy just really nice.

" Its nice to meet to all of you I'm Naruto, this is Sakura, and our Sensei Kakashi. We all said hi to each other and that's when a guy with a screw in his head appeared with a black cat wearing a hat was on his head.

This day is getting really complicated for me.

_**That's the end of this chapter**_

_**I decided to put soul eater characters in this story and its for a good reason I swear**_

_**Wait until the next chapter comes out to see how and why they all ended up in the world of Naruto**_

_**Bye for now :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter is going to be about how Maka's and Soul's friends**_

_**ended up where they are**_

_Slanted means flashback_

normal means present

_**On with the Story**_

_**The Explanation**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**General POV**_

" Nya Maka and Soul Blair missed you," said the black talking cat jumping in Maka's arms.

" Your cat talks that's so cool our ninja dogs can talk as well," Naruto said.

" Blair and Dr. Stein are here as well so cool," Soul said petting Blaire's head making her purr.

" SOUL MY MAN WHATS GOING ON YOUR GOD MISSES YOU," Black Star said fist pumping Soul.

" Not much but I have to say its been cool hanging with Sakura and Naruto," Replied Soul.

" Hey my name is Kakashi and who are you."

" I'm Dr. Stein I teach all the kids," he said messing with his screw in his head.

" Wow that's so creepy are you a zombie or something," Naruto blurted out.

" You can say something like that, Lord Death talked about you ninjas,"

" All of you are so interesting that I want to dissect you and study about you as well," Stein stated.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi backed away.

" Dr. Stein they can't be your experiments," Maka and tsubaki both said.

" You are Kakashi right," said Kid making a disgusting face.

" Yes why are you asking."

" Your mask is not symmetrical its disgusting I want to destroy you."

" Your only have 3 white stripes on one part of your hair so not symmetrical either."

" Your right I'm trash let me die."

" Ignore him sir," said Liz.

" He does this all the time."

" Yea he just wants everything symmetrical its how he is," Patty replied patting Kid's back trying to calm him down.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura just sweat dropped.

" Lets all travel back to the sand village and all of you can explain to us how this happened," Kakashi stated.

" Lead the way then," Stein replied back.

Everybody was chatting until they got to the hotel room where they had to pay to get more rooms.

" Now that were settled we'll tell you how this happened," Stein said.

_**Stein's**_** POV**

_" Glad you showed up Dr. Stein did you research what I asked you," asked Lord Death._

_" Yes but the only way to make another portal is if we get a witch to make one," Stein replied back._

_" Go to Maka's and Soul's house and bring Blaire she may be able to help."_

I walked all the way to the house and knocked on the door where Blaire answered.

_" Nya what do you want," she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. _I told her everything about what happened and how Lord Death wanted to see her. She agreed and followed me to his room.

" Blair missed Maka and Soul I wanted to see them," She said sitting on Maka's lap.

" Anyways let me finish the story," I said back.

_" Lord Death I brought her."_

_" Hello Blaire can you use magic to open Portals into other dimensions by any chance."_

_" Nya I'm sorry I can't do it I haven't learned or mastered it yet."_

_" I see there is only one way then Stein I want you to capture Medusa and bring her to prison." _

_" I can't do it by myself can I have some back up."_

_" I already covered it go meet them about a mile away from Medusa's hideout."_

_" I want to go to I can help nya."_

_" Go ahead come along but I can't promise I won't dissect you."_

_" Nya don't scare me."_

I did exactly as Lord death Told me to do and started heading to where I'm suppose to meet my team.

" YOUR GOD WANTS TO TELL THE NEXT PART," yelled Black Star.

_**Black Star's POV**_

Stein nodded his head but only if I told it without yelling.

_( flashback)_

_" LORD DEATH YOU CALLED THE ALMIGHT STAR."_

_" Black Star I want you to tell Kid and his weapons that they are going on a mission."_

_" WHY CAN'T I TAG ALONG I WANT A MISSION TOO."_

_" You are going Black Star as well as tsubaki."_

_" I want all of You to wait for Stein a mile from Medusa's hideout."_

_" HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHERE HER HIDEOUT IS."_

_" I KNOW I'LL FOLLOW HER WAVELENGTH THIS IS WHY I'M SO GREAT."_

_" Yes so smart now go."_

_" WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN."_

" So I followed Death's orders and told everybody what he told me."

_" Why does my father want us to take on Medusa."_

_" He said Dr. Stein will explain everything to us Kid."_

_" TSUBAKI IS RIGHT I KNOW I TOLD HER."_

_" Black Star your going to wake up Patty."_

_" Hmmm Liz I'm not that tired anymore."_

" You guys have a very good sister relationship don't you," asked Sakura smiling.

" We love each other," both Patty and Liz said.

" LET ME CONTINUE THE STORY," I yelled and they all got quiet but someone took over.

_**Kid's POV**_

"Stein showed up about an hour later and told us what my father told him," I said cutting off Black Star.

We went to Medusa's place and called her out and she did come to face us head on.

_( flashback )_

_" Well look at what I have here 5 kids and a scientist."_

_" Sorry I'm late Stein but I miss Maka," _Spirit finally showed up and transformed into a sythe and landed in Dr. Steins hands.

_" Now 7 against 1 is unfair don't you think."_

_" Liz and Patty lets do this."_

_" On it." _

_" YAHOO LETS FIGHT TSUBAKI."_

_" Okay Black Star."_

"We all fought her but she was very strong we were winning until 3 other people showed up beside her," I explained.

" That was Orochimaru, Hidan, and Zetsu," asked Sakura and I nodded.

_" Doesn't matter how many of you there are we will bring you back Medusa."_

_" Hahaha your funny just like your father Kid."_

_" We'll be taking our leave bye now."_

"All of our weapons transformed back and she created another portal," " We all jumped in after her we all made it except Spirit." I finished.

_**General POV**_

" We were trying to find her for days until Kid felt Maka's Soul and we followed it till we saw you guys fighting them."

" That's so uncool you guys that witch is getting on my nerves," Soul said.

" Nya don't be mad soul," Blaire said while changing into her human form so she can take a shower.

" Wait she just changed from a cat to a sexy woman," Kakashi said while his nose was bleeding under his mask.

" She's a good witch that became our friend," Maka stated and Blaire hugged her before going into the shower.

Everybody had their turn in the shower and went to their rooms to sleep. But before anybody left Kakashi spoke up.

" In the morning we'll head back to Konoha and report everything to Tsunade," Kakashi told everyone who in return nodded.

" Soul I'm happy our friends are here," Maka said dozing off.

" I agree with you Good night Maka," replied Soul who kissed her forehead.

" Night Soul," was the last thing she said before falling asleep.

_**This is the end of this Chapter **_

_**I added these characters for a reason but you'll**_

_**have to keep reading to find out**_

_**Till next time ^(^_^)^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_The next chapter is here_**

**_and I hope you will enjoy it_**

**_please leave comments to see how I'm doing so far_**

**_On with the story_**

**_The Competition_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_General POV_**

" GOD DAMN BLACK STAR YOUR SO LOUD," yelled Naruto who was trying to eat his ramen in peace.

" THE ALMIGHTY ME DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU PEASANT," Black Star yelled out.

" Naruto you use to be like him yelling all the time and you were annoying," Sakura said giggling because Naruto gave her an expression that she found funny.

" Yea but my dream is realistic that wannabe ninja thinks he can surpass God," Naruto said trying to make a statement.

" Dude so uncool of you to say that now he'll never shut up," Soul told him.

" YOU THINK I CAN'T DO IT WELL YOU WONT BECOME HOKAGE WITH YOUR STUPIDITY," he said glaring at the ninja.

" Your chop sticks aren't symmetrical Nothing is symmetrical," Kid said huddling and crying in a corner.

" Aww Kid come on you have to eat before we start traveling again," Liz said trying to comfort him.

" Yea you can eat with my giraffe hahahaha," Patty said next to him holding out her stuff animal to him.

" Nya Maka don't you think we should stop Naruto and Black Star," Blaire asked while eating her breakfast.

Maka looked at her and sighed, " MAKA CHOP," she yelled hitting both Naruto and Black Star on the head with her book.

" Maka you don't have to hit him that hard," Tsubaki told her trying to care for her injured partner.

" Hahahaha that was epic," Soul said laughing.

" Naruto you never learn do you," Sakura told him while trying to make his bump go down.

" Books are dangerous," both Black Star and Naruto said.

" Then don't make me do it again," Maka told them while reading her book.

This went on for awhile until Stein and Kakashi enter and they both sighed.

" My students get ready were going with Kakashi back to Konoha," Stein said looking at Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki.

" Blaire you to you are going to practice learning to open a portal back to our world," Stein said and Blaire turned into a cat and jumped in his arms.

" That's a yes then lets go," He said turning around to face the older ninja. They all packed their things and started on the journey back to Konoha.

_**Naruto's POV**_

" Please we ninjas can beat all of you guys," I said challenging Black Star.

" YEA LIKE YOU CAN BEAT ME OR MY LOYAL SUBJECTS," Black Star said challenging him as well.

" I think we can take you guys in a battle," Soul said backing up his best guy friend.

" Yea were not weak," Tsubaki says walking next to her meister.

" Well we are stronger I believe," Sakura said itching for a battle.

" You guys are so not worthy of my time," Kid said with Liz sighing and Patty laughing.

" Nya Maka and Soul can beat you guys if they really want to," Blaire said from on top Stein's head.

" Don't bring me into this mess," Maka said looking at the group.

We all continued to argue and I really wanted to battle Black Star. He thinks he's all great but I'll show him who the better fighter is.

" Lets fight here then if your not scared of losing," I said facing Black Star.

" I'LL ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE BUT DON'T CRY WIN YOU LOSE," he said already holding his weapon Tsubaki.

" Hey there will be no fighting we'll reach the village in 5 minutes," Kakashi said while stepping in between me and my new rival.

" But Sensei," I whined to him.

" No is a no," he said while continuing to read his perverted book.

" I agree Black Star you will not fight him until I dissect him," Stein said turning the screw in his head that sent shivers down my spine.

" Not what I meant but we are already here at the front gates to Konoha," Kakashi said.

Finally I said in my head I wanted to go home and take a nice long sleep. Sakura stood in front of me and started talking.

" We need to take them to Tsunade and explain what happened and report on the mission."

" Can't Kakashi sensei do that I just want to sleep," I said yawning while speaking.

She did not answer me but walked with the rest of the group to where granny is and I followed after. I started arguing with Black Star again and I got a punch from Sakura and Black Star got a Maka chop from Maka. Now that I think about it Sakura and Maka are similar to each other they like to read, they both have green eyes, short hair and they have the same personality. If I didn't know better I would think they were sisters.

We finally reached Tsunade and walked through the door waiting to explain what happen during our mission.

" Welcome back and who are these people you brought with you and where is Medusa," Tsunade said with a scary look.

_**General POV**_

" We failed the mission and Medusa seems to not only be working with Orochimaru but with the Akatsuki as well," Kakashi started.

" These kids and adults are friends of Maka's and Soul's and came here the same way these two did."

" Explain everything to me," Tsunade ordered Kakashi. After explaining everything that happened she only sighed and looked at all of them.

" Can you contact your leader and let him know what happened," Tsunade said to the group of friends.

" I'll contact my father," Kid told her and walked up to the mirror and started dialing his fathers number. After a few rings Lord Death popped up.

" Yo my son and everyone else," he started " Why are you and your team in another dimension," Lord Death asked waiting for an answer.

" Father I'll explain," Kid Started but was soon interrupted by Stein.

" I'll explain because it was my fault we all ended up here." Stein explained everything to Lord Death who stayed quiet.

" So Medusa is there as well and made some powerful friends it seem," he said sounding worried.

" Yes my Lord Death but if Blaire can master this spell we can all go back home."

" Nya put so much pressure on Blaire," She said while Maka just held her.

" Then do what you must do if find anything I'll contact you all," Lord Death said before his image disappeared from the mirror.

" He doesn't look scary I expected Death himself to be scary looking and powerful," Naruto said.

" He is very powerful even though he might not look it there's a reason why he is Lord Death," Maka told him and all of her friends agreed with her.

" I want all of you to work together and train so next time we can capture Medusa," she started saying " you new people will stay at the mansion where Maka and Soul live," " Kakashi, Stein, Naruto, and Sakura you'll stay there as well any problems with that," she finished saying.

" Why do I have to live with the blued haired loud mouth," said Naruto.

" THE REAL QUESTION IS WHY DOES A GOD LIKE ME HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT YELLOW ORANGE THING," Black Star stated.

" Why You," but before he could finish his sentence Tsunade yelled.

" You will do what I say now leave I have work to do," she said after calming down.

All of them were scared and left her office.

" She was very symmetrical what a beauty," Kid said smiling to himself.

" Gross she's like 10 times older than you," Sakura said to Kid.

" Stein and me will go to the mansion and prepare the rooms," Kakashi told them.

" Will you ninjas show my kids around," Stein asked. Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads. They left and all that was left were the kids.

_**Soul's POV**_

" Maka, Sakura, Naruto and me will show you around," I told them and Patty was jumping with excitement.

" YAY I want to go to the park can we go huh Kid," Patty asked him and he looked to Naruto who shook his head telling him yes.

" The park it is then," Naruto said and the group followed him.

When we reached the park I saw Naruto's and Sakura friends that I met before and a few new faces.

" YO SAKURA MY LOVE COME TO ME," a guy with bushy eyebrows and a weird haircut said to Sakura.

" Like that will ever happen," she said under her breath. The group started walking to us.

" Let me introduce everyone," Naruto told me and my group.

" Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino you already met Maka and Soul and these are their friends from there world," Naruto started.

" This is Patty, Liz, Kid, Black Star and Tsubaki," " and my other friends are Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji," Naruto said finishing his sentence.

I notice everyone said hi but saw Ino walk to me and Sasuke to Maka.

" Hey there sexy why not come to my place and we can talk," Ino asked me trying to be sexy.

" No thanks my friends showed up and I'm hanging with them and Maka," I told her and walked away.

" Why DO YOU PICK MAKA OVER ME," she started yelling " SHE ISN'T PRETTY BUT JUST A PLAIN GIRL WITH NO SEX APPEAL WHO IS ANNOYING," but before she could say anymore I heard a hiss and saw Blaire scratch Ino's face.

_**General POV**_

I thought Blaire left with Stein but here she is saving the day.

" Who gives you the right to talk to Maka that way," Blaire said hissing at the blonde " She is a natural beauty and is much prettier than you," Blaire finished.

" What to you know about beauty your just a stupid cat," Ino spat at her with venom in her voice, Then Ino saw a light surround Blaire and she transformed into her woman form.

She had long purple hair, and a body that is like a goddess wearing a witches hat with Short shorts, and a mini top that shows her belly with high heel boots. All the guys had major nose bleeds and Ino stood there stunned.

" Compare to me you are nothing but a simple girl who isn't pretty but just stupid," Blaire started walking towards her.

" I suggest you leave Soul and Maka before I blast you all the way to hell," Ino growled and walked back to her group.

" Thanks so much Blaire," Maka told her with tears coming down her face.

" Nya I love Maka you took me in even though I'm a witch," " I'm grateful to you and Soul," Blaire said with a smile on her face.

" Your name is Blaire," Sasuke asked her forgetting all about Maka.

" Yea and what of it," Blaire said to him.

" Wanna go out with me."

" No I sense your a playboy and you are like Ino," she said walking to her friends.

" BLAIRE YOU WERE AMAZING I YOR GOD LIKE THAT YOU STOOD UP FOR MAKA," Black Star yelled out to her.

" Yea I felt like hurting her and I'm the nice one," Tsubaki said.

" I want to kill her and that Sasuke guy who was flirting with Maka and then went to flirt with Blaire," Liz said becoming part of the conversation.

" Yea and I'll back up my sister," Patty said laughing.

" If it came down to it I would have personally fought her and any one of her friends who tried helping her," Kid said flipping his hair.

" What makes you think you can defeat us ninjas," Sasuke said challenging them.

" Simple we are stronger than you that's why," Soul said wiping tears that were on Maka's face.

" I say we have a competition between the groups," Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere.

" Kakashi Sensei when did you get here," Naruto said.

" A little while ago but like I said lets have a competition between you guys," " Ninjas against Meisters and weapons in a battle," Kakashi finished.

" We're down for that," Naruto said speaking for the group.

" We accept the Challenge as well," Maka said speaking for her friends.

" Then its settled a week from now the battle will happen," " Come back to the house after you guys are done," and with that Kakashi disappeared.

" We will still be friends no matter what group wins," Naruto and Sakura said at the same time holding out their hands.

" Of course we will," Maka said and her and Soul shook their hands.

" I CAN'T WAIT," yelled Black Star who was excited for the battle to happen.

_**That's the end of this chapter readers**_

_**The reason I put Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki and Blaire in this story**_

_**Was so they can battle it out with the Naruto characters in the ultimate battle**_

_**Stein will train them until the battle happens and Kakashi will train Naruto's Group as well.**_

_**Until the then you just have to wait :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter isn't the fighting scene **_

_**but it will happen soon :)**_

_**please enjoy**_

_**Spying and Training**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

" Kakashi Sensei why did you bring Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji and me to the ramen shop," I asked him raising an eyebrow.

" I don't really care as long as I get free food," I heard Choji say eating his bag of chips.

" Its to talk about the competition and what were going to do for me to win I mean for you guys to win," Kakashi said stumbling on his words.

" I'm not stupid Sensei why did you really want us to do this competition," Sakura said glaring.

" Yea Sensei why don't you tell us the truth," I told him and everyone was staring at him.

" Okay you got me I made a bet with Stein that if you guys win against his kids he can't dissect me," He finished explaining to us.

" So your basically using us for your own benefit," Neji said entering the conversation.

" What happens if Stein's kids win I'm not saying they will but what if?" TenTen asked waiting for an answer.

" If they win he can dissect me for his studies as well as you guys," He said with sweat drops coming down his face from all of our angry faces.

" WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US," I yelled at him not wanting some creepy person dissecting me.

" But that's why I am going to help you guys train and spy on our opponents.

" Sensei, Naruto and I have been training Maka and Soul but they have been training us as well can we use that," Sakura finished her sentence.

" Yes you know their moves best and you can show them to everyone so they can know what their dealing with.

" Blaire and Maka are so going to die when I'm through with them," Ino said with anger in her voice.

" Because Maka beat you and Blaire said the truth out loud," Kiba and Shikumaru said laughing.

" My youthful Sakura I'll fight for you only," Lee said sending hearts to Sakura which I directed by blowing them to Hinata. Sorry Hinata but I can't let Sakura feel Lee's affection.

" L Lee I don't feel that way about you I'm d dating Kiba," I heard her say while her face goes red.

" Lee why are you hitting on my girl," Kiba said punching Lee and sending him outside the restaurant.

" Soul thinks he's all cool and shit, I'll defeat him and have Maka to myself," Sasuke spoke leaving his face emotionless.

" Troublesome you are Sasuke why do you want Maka I thought you liked Blaire," Shikamaru said yawning.

" Maka is different and she has this strong power in her that'll make our kids powerful," Sasuke finished explaining to him.

" My bugs told me they are training right now shall we go and spy on them," Shino said everybody forgetting he was there.

" When did you get here Shino," I asked him.

" I've been here this whole time Naruto."

" Lets go Shino and Neji come with me we'll spy on them and the rest of you go train on a different battle field," He said and we all left to train.

" Sakura lets show them how Soul and Maka fight," I told her smiling at her and she smiled back.

" You guys ready," Sakura and I both said and everyone shook their heads.

Hopefully they can get some data on them I thought thinking about Shino, Neji, and Kakashi.

_**Maka's POV**_

" Stein must really want to dissect the poor ninjas," Tsubaki said shaking her head.

" I WOULD LOVE TO SEE NARUTO GET CUT OPEN HAHAHAHAHA," Black Star yelled out.

" Black Star we gotta train and even though I don't want them dissected I don't want to lose," I spoke loud enough to hear me.

" Yay Maka and me have been training with Sakura and Naruto so we can show you a few tricks to use," I heard Soul suggest and I shook my head agreeing with him.

" That would be very helpful they seem powerful and won't be easy to beat," Kid said.

" Then lets train shall we," Liz spoke.

" YAY hahahahaha lets do this," Patty said standing on the other side of kid.

All of was were training until I felt 3 Souls watching us so I turned to Kid who nodded his head feeling them too. Kid and I didn't stop fighting but every time we went to attack our friends we whispered to them of the people watching us. We agreed not to do our soul resonance and not do our special techniques and keep our true power hidden.

" That's it for today I'm tired and hungry," I told everybody who nodded their heads agreeing with me.

" Here's some water Maka and a sandwich that Tsubaki made," Soul said passing me the drink and food.

" Thanks Soul lets eat together with our friends," I told him and we all sat in a circle eating.

" The 3 Souls left but they were watching us from a far distant How could they do that," Kid told everyone who shook their heads not knowing either.

" We have to be careful and only train where we know we won't be watched," Liz said and Patty sleeping soundly on her lap.

" Lets go back Stein is waiting for us to return," Soul said and we all got up and went back to the house with Kid carrying Patty.

_**General POV**_

"WE ARE HOME COME AND TALK WITH YOUR GOD AND HIS LOYAL SUBJECTS," Black Star yelled out.

" Shut up Black Star and come here all of you we have things to discuss," Stein said as we followed his voice to the living room.

" What is it that we you needed to discuss to us about," Tsubaki asked for all of her friends.

" I collected data from the ninjas and want to share the information with you."

" For example Neji and his Cousin Hinata are experts in close combat and have what they call a byakugan that lets them sense their opponents in battle and from distance."

" Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are the best at teamwork and uses each other powers to help each other, Ino can put her mind into another body and control them."

" Shikamaru may seem lazy but is one of their strongest ninjas who controls one shadows."

" Choji eats these pills that let him grow tall and big and can fight that way as well."

" They seem really tough but we may be able to use their special powers against them," Kid stated

" I'm not done yet," Stein said looking straight at Kid who gulped and stayed quite.

" TenTen is a master of using weapons, Lee can only use taijutsu." Stein still wasn't finished.

" The people that are the hardest to beat is Sasuke who uses his sharingan to sense the other peoples attack."

" Sakura has the ability to heal herself and everybody else in battle so they may be counting on her, but she also has major strength that no one can compare to."

" Lastly is Naruto who is the master of shadow clones and seems to have a evil demon inside of him that he can't control." Stein finally finished and waited for their responses.

" Man having a demon inside of him that he can't control must be terrible," Black Star said quietly letting all he heard sink in.

" No matter what we have to find a way to counter attack them," Maka said letting everyone remember about the competition.

" Maka is right we have to train and learn how to use their own techniques against them," Soul said squeezing her hand.

" Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura are outside the door lets act like we know noting," Kid said to everyone who nodded their heads in return.

" Hey everyone were tired from training and headin to bed night," I heard sakura yawn walking slowly up the steps with Naruto and Kakashi following her.

" Kakashi was spying on us his Soul matched the one from today," Maka and Kid said at the same time.

" Really this should be interesting when the fighting begins," Stein said motioning his kids to follow him.

" While they're sleeping let us focus on strengthening your soul wavelengths with one another."

" Close your eyes while facing your partner and meditate," He told them.

We will not lose to the ninjas everyone thought in their heads.

_**That's the end I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter**_

_**the fight maybe :) oh well keep reading to find out**_

_**until then.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter will be about why they made the bet and how**_

_**they plan on getting their kids to win the competition :)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Story Of Stein and Kakashi**_

_**Stein's POV**_

"Hey Kakashi is your name right," I asked while studying him from the couch.

" Yes and your Stein why do you look like a dead person," He asked me.

" Because I was dead but came back to dissect rare species," I told him giving him a crazy smile.

" Y y your kidding right," Kakashi asked me trembling a little.

" You will never know unless you let me dissect you."

" NOOOOOOOOO way in hell will I do that," He yelled out then started talking normal.

" I'll do it when your sleeping and its easier because we are living together," I told him the truth and he sat their thinking.

" Lets make a bet if my kids can beat your kids in a battle you can't dissect me," he looked pretty smart telling me that.

" I'll take your bet but if my kids win I get to dissect you and them fair enough," I asked smirking waiting for an answer. He sat their thinking about it and then nodded his head agreeing to it.

" So its a bet," I told him sticking my hand out which he shook.

" Its a bet," he finished then disappeared in smoke.

" Well I guess I'll do some research."

" Blaire I need your help," I yelled out and she came down in her human form with black jeans, purple tank top and purple boots.

" What do you need Blaire wants to go to the bar," she practically begged.

" I want you to invite Tsunade to the bar with you and get her drunk," I told her and she looked at me waiting for me to finish.

" Then when she is drunk get her to tell you about these certain ninjas," I told her and giving her their names. I guess while I was talking she grabbed a notepad and wrote down what I was telling her.

" Well if that's it then I'll do it," she said walking out the door.

My kids came home and said that they were going to have a competition and I smiled and told them the real reason why they were having the competition.

" So you want us to win so you can dissect the ninjas," Maka and Soul said with raised eyebrows.

" Liz and Patty lets go to bed we need our energy and its almost 8," Kid said to his weapons.

" Okay," both the sisters said following kid to their room.

" TSUBAKI LETS GO TO BED SO I CAN DEFEAT NARUTO," Black Star said picking up Tsubaki and going to their room.

" Soul I'm going to bed are you coming," I heard Maka say to Soul who nodded his head and followed her to the room.

" Now all I have to do is wait for Blaire," I waited and fell asleep because she didn't come home. When I woke up the kids were gone to go train and left me a note saying what their doing today. A few hours passed and Blaire showed up sleepy and tired.

" Here this is the information," Blaire said throwing him a folder with a lot of paper in it.

" What took you so long," I asked her waiting for an answer.

" Tsunade knows how to drink and she wouldn't tell me anything so when she passed out I snuck into her office," she started explaining.

" There I found the information about the ninjas and with magic made copies and I left."

" I was on my way home when I saw a restaurant that sold fish I ate and fell asleep under a tree in my cat form," " When I woke up I came here and that's my story," She finished telling me.

" Thanks Blaire you can go to sleep if you want," but when I turned around she was already gone probably in her room I'm guessing. I looked and studied the information Blaire got me. These ninjas are really strong now I want to dissect them even more. I gotta train the kids before the match begins I thought looking at the last file that belonged to Naruto.

_**Kakashi POV**_

After we were done spying on the meisters and weapons Neji, Shino and me left to discuss with the others what we saw.

" Hey were back and got some news about your opponents," I told all of them who were waiting for me to explain.

" Well I think they noticed us watching them because they power went down when we showed up," I started.

" It seems there are hiding their real power from us and that's why I'm going to need Ino's and Shikamaru's help to discover their abilities," I finished explaining to them.

" Why us Kakashi," Ino asked and Shikamaru agreeing with her.

" Well Shikamaru I need your shadow jutsu so you can hold Stein in place and Ino I want you to use your mind transfer jutsu so you can look in his mind about his students powers," I finished saying.

" Will that even work," Sakura asked.

" Yes now lets all go home and when Stein is in bed that's when we will do it," I said and everyone nodded their head agreeing.

As soon as Sakura, Naruto and me came home we saw Stein and his kids talking about something but stayed quiet.

" Were going to bed good night," All of us said and went to one room which is mine waiting or the right moment. I looked out the window and notice the kids meditating which is weird but now I was getting curious as to why now and why Stein is there watching them.

When they all went to bed Ino and Shikamaru came through my window and was prepared to do what I told them. Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu and connected it to Stein and when his eyes opened up Ino transferred into his mind. after about 5 minutes she came back into her own body and Stein passed out.

" Did you get the information," I asked her and she nodded.

" I even erased his memory of what we did so he won't remember," she finished telling me.

" First Maka and Soul seem to be the pair everyone is counting on," " They work best together and are the strongest," Ino started explaining.

" Kid, Liz and Patty are also strong and can also work together as a team," " Kid is the son of Lord Death so he can fight us even if he didn't have his weapons." " Patty and Liz know Kid the best and can sense each others move.

" Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki are also very powerful." " Black Star may be annoying with all his yelling but he knows more about ninjas then all of his friends."

" They all have what they call soul resonance where they're soul's wavelength comes together and they're power increases." " They are very strong so we have to be careful," Ino finished explaining to us.

" Wow I didn't think they can have such power hidden," Naruto said kinda shocked that Maka and Soul hid it from them.

" Yea and I thought we knew them best," Sakura said kinda upset.

" Doesn't matter we gotta train so we can defeat them," Shikamaru and Ino said.

" We'll be going we'll be explaining everything to the others," Ino said before her and Shikamaru left.

" I'm going to sleep to night," Sakura said leaving for her room. Naruto didn't say anything but left my room and went to his.

" This is going to be challenging for them," I thought before I dozed off to sleep.

_**That's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed**_

_**Battle will be the next chapter I know Ino can't do what I made her do but I thought she could do something cool**_

_**Anyways until next time bye ^(^_^)^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The battle scene will be the next chapter**_

_**so be patient please**_

_**This is a special chapter :)**_

_**Relationships**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was walking into a house that I didn't know about. I heard children laughing and I followed their voices. As I opened a door to a room I saw one boy and one girl playing dolls. The girl with long pink hair turned around and smiled at me.

She looks just like Sakura I thought and she has the same green eyes and pink hair. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the boy next to the girl. He had blonde hair that looks like mine except longer. He also has green eyes and seems to be the oldest out of the two.

" Who are you guys and where are your parents," I asked them but they just laughed.

" Silly daddy we are your children," The pink haired girl said smiling and laughing.

" Yea dad I was keeping my little sister company," The boy said next.

" W w what I," But before I could finish my sentence I felt arms hugging me.

" Welcome home Naruto," That voice sounds familiar to me I thought.

" Mommy," both of the kids said. If I'm there dad then who is the mother and why do I feel like I know her I thought. When I started turning around everything went black and I couldn't see anything I slowly starting falling and the last thing I heard was my name being called.

I opened my eyes with a start and I saw Sakura looking at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

" Come on Naruto get ready we have a day off from training," She told me jumping up and down wanting to have fun for once since the training started.

" Okay give me a minute and we will go out to get breakfast just the two of us," I told her getting up and heading to my drawers for clothes. I looked back and saw sakura smile and walk out the door so I can get ready.

What was that dream about and why do I feel like I want that to really happen I thought. I hopped in the shower trying to think about my dream and who could have been the mom of the children. The girl resembled Sakura so much and the boy looked like me except he has green eyes like Sakura.

Then it hit me Sakura must have been the mother in my dream. I blushed after saying that in my head could my dream mean something. I got out of the shower, brushed my teeth, changed and met Sakura at the front door where she was waiting.

" The others are still sleeping so I left them a note telling them that were hanging out today," she told me.

" Great lets go then," I told her opening the door and having her walk out first. This is the day that I will tell Sakura I thought as we walked to find a restaurant for breakfast.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was happy to be able to hang out with Naruto alone today. I wasn't really paying attention of what he was saying I was watching his lips move mostly.

" Sakura we are here this place is called Denny's," he told me and I smiled realizing my stomach was growling. I blushed out of embarrassment and he just smiled taking my hand and led me inside. We found a table and sat down and ordered what we wanted.

We talked and laughed the whole time we were eating. He is really funny, sweet, good looking and strong I thought but decided to push my thoughts away.

" Lets go walk around and see what's interesting he told me as we were walking out of the restaurant. I don't understand why I feel butterflies in my stomach everytime I'm around him but I don't mind it at all.

" Sakura I'm glad we were able to hang out just the two of us," He told me giving me his smile that made my heart beat fast.

" Me too Naruto I'm glad we decided to hang out today." Before we could say anything a women with a black robe comes up and starts talking to me.

" Excuse me but I can see your future and I see you fell in love with a great ninja am I right," said the women. I blushed knowing she was right and that ninja was next to me looking kinda of sad.

" I'm sorry but if you don't mind we would like to be alone," I said dragging Naruto away with me. I could of sworn I heard her giggling but I was so embarrassed that I didn't bother looking back. The next thing I know we both were at a park and I turned to Naruto who still had a sad look on his face.

" Naruto why are you sad," I asked him waiting for an answer.

" Sakura don't be mad at me for this but there is something I want to tell you," He started telling me.

" I know you are in love with a great ninja and I can't help but be mad about it."

" I've known you since we were kids and I love that smile of yours."

" Your strength, your laugh even when you beat me up."

" What I'm trying to say is that I love you Sakura and I want you to want me and nobody else," he finished telling me and I stood there shocked. I saw him turn around and with his head down start walking away.

" Naruto you Baka the great ninja I'm in love with is you," I told him and he turned to me his eyes almost falling off his face.

" YOU DO LOVE ME," he practically yelled out in happiness. I smiled as I jumped on him making both of us fall on the parks grass.

" Naruto I've loved you for the longest time now but I was to scared to show it," I told him truthfully.

" After Sasuke turned me down so many times I gave up on him realizing he was nothing but a jerk."

" You were nice to me and cared for me even though I treated you like crap for so many years."

" Naruto I want to be with you and I only love you," I finished telling him. We stared at each other and both us started leaning in to one another. Our lips finally touched and I felt fireworks go off in my head. We pulled away and sat up on the grass.

" Lets hang out all today and go on a date," Naruto asked me.

" I would love to," I told him kissing him once again. It finally happen I'm dating Naruto.

_**Soul's POV**_

Maka woke me up asking me to help her make breakfast.

" Looks like Naruto and Sakura left to hang out alone today," I told Maka reading the note Sakura wrote.

" Really well maybe we should do that as well," I heard her suggest to me and I nodded my head knowing I wanted to as well.

" Lets eat then we can go walk around the village and see what we can get and go sight seeing," She told me but I was thinking how I want to explore Maka's body. What am I thinking Maka would never like me I thought as I was eating the eggs she made for me.

After we ate and washed the dishes we left a note next to Sakura's so when everybody wakes up they know what we were doing.

" Hey Soul look at the jewelry here that necklace is so pretty," She told me as I saw her looking at a butterfly necklace with a jade stone on it matching her eyes. I thought it would look great on her so when she wasn't looking I grabbed it and bought it. I will give it to her when the time is right I thought.

I bought clothes for me and Maka and she seemed really happy.

" Soul lets get some Ramen its already lunch and I'm kinda getting hungry," she told me giving me her puppy eyes.

" Okay I'm getting hungry as well I told her but she stopped and dragged me into an ally.

" What the hell Maka why did you do that," I asked her waiting for her to explain herself.

" Sakura and Naruto walked into Denny's and they looked like they were a couple," she finished explaining to me.

" So who cares if they are or not," I told her wanting to get something to eat already.

" Soul lets see if they are or not."

" How do you expect us to do that without getting caught." Then I saw her getting out a black robe and putting it on.

" When they come out stay hidden and let me do the rest."

" Maka I'm not so sure about this."

" All I'm going to do is say I can see their future and say that Sakura is in love with a great ninja."

" Then ask her if Naruto is her boyfriend simple," she finished telling me.

" Maka is that plan really going to work." and she nodded her head with confidence. I waited with her talking about what the competition is going to be like then she suddenly jumped up put on her hoody and left the ally.

I was shocked and looked around the ally and I saw her talking to Sakura and Naruto. They didn't notice it was Maka and I couldn't help but smirk at how stupid they were. Then Sakura dragged Naruto somewhere and Maka walked back to me.

" Well she is in love with a great ninja but she left with Nauto before I can ask if they were dating," she said with disappointment.

" Maka we'll find out sooner or later and don't worry now let me treat you to ramen," I said to her grabbing her hand and leading to the shop where Naruto took us last time.

When we got there we both ordered beef ramen and we ate while talking.

" Remember how Black Star was on top of the school and he fell down landing on his face," Maka said laughing.

" Yea that was hilarious," I replied to her laughing. Then Maka got a look of worry and confusion which I didn't understand until I heard two voices that I didn't want to hear.

_**Maka's POV**_

" Well if it isn't Soul and Maka," Sasuke said sitting on the other side of Maka.

" SOUL," Ino yelled out hugging him from the back he sighed and pushed her off but she sat down next to him afterwards.

" Maka why don't I take you out later on tonight and I'll show you a great time," He told me and I moved my seat closer to Soul's.

" No thanks I'm hanging out with Soul all day today," I told him hugging Soul's arm.

" Why don't the both of you leave so we can be alone," Soul said trying to keep his cool.

" But Soul I want you to come to my house and play with me," she told him and I felt like ripping her apart.

" He can't sorry to brst your bubble there Barbie," I told her glaring at the same time.

" Maka ignore them both and I'll give you a time of your life," He said to me roughly pulling me away from Soul and into his arms. I tried to get away but he had a strong grip on me.

" Let her go before I kill you," I heard soul say with a killing intent.

" Soul why not choose me I'm much more fun," Ino said trying to grab his arm but he pushed her away.

" Let her go now," I heard him say again.

" Why you think Maka will ever love," he said and that made me burst with anger. I bit his arm as hard as I could and he let me go. I ran to Soul and grabbed his arm.

" Listen Sasuke I love Soul with all my heart and I will only love him," I don't know why I said that but I couldn't stop now.

" Leave me alone I'm not interested in you and Ino if you try flirting with him again I'll use him to cut you up into pieces," I said glaring at both of them. Next thing I know Soul picked me up bridal style and ran away with me in his arms to the park playground.

" Maka is what you said to him true," he asked me with a serious tone.

" Y yes and I know you won't feel the same way but I," before I can finish saying anything I felt Soul's lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back it lasted for a long time until we broke away for air.

" Maka I loved you since we became partners and I'm glad you love me to," he said to me smiling and hugging my waist.

" Its the same with me I'm glad I told you my feelings," I said to him leaning my head on his chest.

" Maka I was waiting for the right moment to give you this," He said to me pulling out of his jacket the butterfly necklace I saw back in town.

" S S Soul you didn't have to buy that for me."

" I did and I want to let you know that I love you so much," while he was telling me this he put the necklace around my neck.

" Thank you Soul I love it."

" I'm glad you do," he said smiling.

_**General POV**_

" Hey what took you guys so long to get home," Tsubaki asked Sakura, Naruto, Maka and Soul.

" Well we met up on the way home and we have some news to share," Naruto spoke to everybody.

" Tell us already," Patty said anxious.

" Soul and I are dating each other," Maka told everyone.

" ITS ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER," Black Star yelled out hugging Maka and fist pumping Soul.

" Soul I'm glad for you but Maka is like my sister if you hurt her I'll kill you," Kid said still happy for his friends getting together.

" Yea I hear ya," Soul responded back.

" SAME WITH ME SOUL SHE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE BOTH IN DIAPERS SO DON'T BREAK HER HEART," Black Star yelled to him.

" I'm happy for you guys," Patty and Liz said at the both time.

" What will your father say," Stein asked Maka who only shrug in response.

" What about you Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi asked and everyone waited for them to explain.

" Sakura and I got together as well," Naruto said to everyone in the house.

" CONGRADULATIONS TO THE NEW COUPLES," everyone yelled hugging eachother.

" This is the best day ever," Sakura, Naruto, Maka and Soul said giving their partners kisses.

_**They finally got together yea for them 3**_

_**I know Denny's isn't part of Naruto but I couldn't think of anything else**_

_**The next chapter will be the battle so wait until then :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This is it the battle that's happening **_

_**I forgot to add Blaire in the fight but she is going to fight**_

_**anyways here is the chapter**_

_**The Battle Is Here**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**General POV**_

" Soul not here please everybody will see," Maka tried to reason with him.

" Nope they already know were together so its okay to kiss," Soul told her leaning in.

" Mmmmm okay only one though," she said leaning in as well as they kissed.

" Awwwww Maka and Soul after the match today we should totally go on a double date," Sakura said leaning against Naruto who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

" Its cool with me but I'm going to take a quick nap before the battle," Soul told them laying his head on Maka's lap.

" It will start in 4 hours and we'll see who is the strongest," Naruto said eager to battle right now.

" HEY THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE NOW AND I GET THE TV," Black Star yelled making everyone jump except for Soul who was sleeping.

" Black Star Soul is trying to sleep lets stay quiet," Tsubaki asked him trying to lead him out of the room.

" Yea we don't need a loud mouth here," Naruto told him with a smirk.

" YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU WANNA BE HOKAGE."

" HEY I WILL BE HOKAGE AND I'LL DEFEAT YOU TODAY JUST WATCH."

" YEA."

" YEA."

" How can Soul sleep through that," Kakashi asked.

" Were all use to Black Star yelling that were use to it," Kid explained.

" Yea and if Soul wakes up right now he will beat the crap out of you," Patty said laughing at this.

" Come Patty lets go get clothes before the battle starts," Liz said Patty following her. They both walked to Kid and forcefully dragged him with them.

" HELP PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO," Kid yelled for help but he was soon gone.

" HAHAHAHA poor kid," Stein said laughing bringing out his tools.

" Why are you bringing these out," Kakashi said while shaking.

" When you lose I'll dissect you and your friends,'' and with that he left to prepare.

" Umm I don't wanna be dissected," Sakura said moving closer to Naruto.

" Don't worry I'll make sure we won't lose," Naruto said soothing her.

" Naruto and Sakura we gotta meet with the others lets go," Kakashi told them opening the front door.

" Okay good luck to all of you," Naruto said walking out holding Sakura's hand.

" We gotta have a meeting now that they are gone," Stein said coming down the stairs with Blaire on his head.

" Nya Blaire wants to fight with Maka and Soul," she whined jumping in Maka's arms.

" Good idea Blaire you will fight as well," Stein said.

_**Naruto's POV**_

" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba and Shino today is the day," I heard Kakashi tell all of us.

" Uummm why do we have to meet here so early," Hinata asked.

" Strategies before the battle begins," he replied to her.

" They have some technique that they only have that connects them," Naruto said to all of them.

" What do you mean," Neji asked me.

" The whole week they were surrounded by strange candles and were meditating."

" What does that mean," Shikamaru asked next.

" They were strengthining their bonds with their partners."

" Well I don't care I'm gonna kill Maka for stealing Soul away from me," Ino growled under her breath.

" I'll kill Soul for saying he's cooler than me and ended up with the girl," Sasuke growled as well.

" Sorry but I'm sure they told you both that they don't like you," Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Anyways we all have to work as a team to beat them," I told them all and they just nodded their heads.

" Good lets try teamwork before the battle," I told all of them and we began training. After a while we all fell on the ground.

" Its hard trying to read the other teams movements," Sakura told me resting her head on my shoulder.

" We're all to different to work together," TenTen, Lee, Shino said.

" Your all to weak to team up with me," Sasuke said sitting on top of a tree.

" Well its an hour until the battle is here lets rest," Naruto said starting conversation with his team.

_**Soul's POV**_

" Stein I don't think we can go up against their strength," Tsubaki said all worriedly.

" Lets try becoming stronger before the battle starts," I suggest and they all nodded.

" How can we match their strength in 4 hours," Liz asked while Patty was throwing punches in the air.

" WE CAN DO IT OTHERWISE MY LOYAL SUBJECTS YOU WOULDN'T FOLLOW UNDER ME," Black Star said punching a tree that broke in half.

" Hate to tell you but Sakura's punch can destroy the ground and trees more than a mile long," I told him and he stood their shock.

" HAHAHAHAHA funny Black Star stayed quite," Patty and all of us laughed. After the meeting we practice punching and using our Soul wave lengths to add more power. After awhile we all stopped and rest.

" We don't have strength on our side," I heard Kid say to all of us.

" I'm a witch and they don't know I'm fighting yet nya," Blaire said turning into a cat and slept on Soul's lap.

" Yea lets just rest until the battle," Stein suggested. We all talked for hours until it was time to meet at the battle field. We walked and saw Naruto, Sakura and their friends. The battle begins.

_**General POV**_

" 12 against 8 is unfair don't you think Kakashi," Stein said coming up with an idea.

" What do you have in mind," Kakashi replied to him.

" Lets have them all battle at once the team that has the winners standing wins."

" Fine with me get in the middle and bow to your opponents," Kakashi told everybody.

Everyone did as they were told and all was silent.

" 3 2 1 begin," Stein yelled and we all ran to our oppnents.

Black Star ran to Naruto and tried to kick him in the stomach which he dodged.

" Need to do better than that," Naruto said smirking.

" I wasn't aiming for you idiot," Black Star said calmly. As Naruto turned around he say Tsubaki punch Shino who flew into a tree.

" Don't let your guard down," Black Star yelled punching Naruto. He fell to the ground but when he looked up he wasn't there. He searched but found himself facing a chain sythe in Black Stars hand.

" Ready," he asked Naruto who made shadow clones and went on the attack. They went at it with punching slicing and then they separated out of breath. Naruto was almost out of chakra and when he thought about using his ultimate attack Shikamaru came and sent a fire bomb at Black Star that blew up in his face.

" Naruto I'm here to help," he said to him and they smiled. Black Star stood there grinning like an idiot Tsubaki lets do this." Naruto and Shikmaru stood there knowing what was coming.

" LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE," Black Star and Tsubaki yelled. They glowed and Tsubaki went from a chain sythe to a long sword with amazing power.

" What happened they stood there shocked for a moment but battled him. this went on until Shikamaru used shadow clone jutsu and trapped Black Star.

" Black Star are you okay," Tsubaki said transforming to human form and trying to free him.

" Rasengan Naruto yelled ran to Black Star but Tsubaki stood in front of him.

" As his weapon I will protect him and she stood there getting ready for the impact.

" PUMPKIN CANNON," Blaire yelled blowing Shikamaru away freeing Black Star away from his jutsu.

Naruto didn't stop but kept charging at him. Tsubaki changed back to her weapon and used soul resonance and charged at Naruto a big exploision happened. The smoke cleared and Black Star was knocked out as well as Tsubaki. kakashi was smiling but noticed that Naruto and Shikamaru was bleeding and knocked out as well.

The battle went on with the others until there was Maka, Soul, Blaire, Kid, Patty, Liz, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and TenTen.

" Hey kitty cat I'm a dog person so I'll defeat you," Kiba said approaching Blaire.

" Really nya lets see what you got and with that they battled. Kiba whispered to his dog akamaru and they did hand signs that Blaire didn't regonize.

" Fang Wolf Fang," he yelled and both him and his dog became similar looking and a tornado was heading her way.

" shi sha nakuso taba," Blaire chanted and a light formed and out came a dragon that wacked Kiba to the ground he was knocked out and the dragon disappeared.

" Kakashi who will win huh," Stein said giving Kakashi a crazy and he glared in response.

_**That's it the next chapter will be part two**_

_**I wanted Blaire to seem cool and not a ditzy girl that comes out naked in the anime**_

_**anyways hopw you enjoy an wait till next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's the next chapter of the battle**_

_**enjoy**_

_**The Battle Is Here Part 2**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Soul's POV**_

I was fighting in my human form with Maka against Ino and Sasuke when I saw Black Star get knocked out as well as Shikamaru and Naruto. Tsubaki was by herself to fight but I notice Blaire helping her fight off Lee and TenTen.

I looked to my other side and notice Kid, Patty and Liz were trying to take on Neji, Hinata and Sakura.

" Soul where is Kiba I can't see him anywhere," Maka asked me getting punched by Ino who as laughing at her.

I flew into a tree and noticed Kiba sneaking up behind Blaire.

" Blaire behind you," I yelled she turned around and was kicked in the stomach. I tried going to Maka who was losing to Ino, but Sasuke won't let up on me. That's it they want to keep us separated. I saw Maka get thrown into a tree next to me.

I started running to her but Sasuke cut me off.

" No no no you see I won't let you get near her," Sasuke said smirking. That got me pissed my arm formed a sythe and I sliced his cheek. He was distracted long enough for me to get to Maka. As I helped her up I transformed into my sythe form and she caught me and now we were ready to fight.

" Even if you two are together now you won't be for long," Ino growled throwing a kunai at us that I easily blocked.

" You don't know us then," I heard Maka say to her and I understood what she meant. I started connecting my soul wavelength to Maka's and I felt our power increasing.

" I'll help you out only this one time though," the red demon told me leading me to a piano. As if by magic I started playing and realized our power increasing more.

" Maka lets do this," I told her and she agreed with me.

" Wwhat are you guys doing," Ino asked scared that a black and white aura were coming from Maka and me.

" BLACK BLOOD WITCH HUNTER," we both yelled and my sythe form changed into a bigger blade sythe. There was so much power in us that the impact on our opponents were enough to almost kill them.

" Soul how did we do that," Maka asked kinda worried.

" The black blood we gotta be more careful using it okay," I told her and she just nodded. We went to go help Kid with his opponents.

_**Blaire's POV**_

" You dog guy a sneak attack are for wusses," I told him smirking that I was getting on his nerves.

" You going down cat and I know you don't have 9 lives," Kiba told me sounding so smart.

" Your right I only have 8 left," I told him shooting my pumpkin cannon at him.

" AHHHH I looked to see Tsubaki getting beaten down by Neji and Hinata.

" Tsubaki can you let me use you please," I asked and she looked to me with an expression saying yes.

I used my cannon on the cousins and they jumped away to avoid the attack. With those few seconds I ran to Tsubaki and she landed in my hands as a chain sythe.

" I thought she can only do that with Black Star," Hinata asked sounding surprise.

" Only if the weapon allows it and our Soul wavelengths are matching," I told them.

" Do you know what to do Blaire," Tsubaki asked me.

I shook my head and chanted some words and Tsubaki was lighting up. I knew that this was going to help us win.

" What did you do Blaire," Tsubaki asked me.

" I just made you stronger is all," I told her before slicing Neji and Hinata on the arm. I started running to where Maka and Kid were fighting the other ninjas. I saw the cousins picking up there speed. I did so myself and slightly cut Sakura, Lee and TenTen before standing next to Kid.

_**General POV**_

" Blaire how are you holding up," Kid asked looking at the witch who was out of breath.

" I'm getting tired and so is Tsubaki," Blaire told them gasping for air with Tsubaki doing the same even though in her weapon form.

" Well sorry Maka but your going to lose now," Sakura said with her fist hitting the ground and knocking all of us down.

" SOUL RESONANCE," Kid yelled out and Liz and Patty went from guns to cannons. Kid shot them at the ninjas but Neji blocked it by creating a shield turning and using his chakra. it went on like this until Kid used his own powers.

His stripes came off of his hair and started surrounding him. A big beam came out from Kid and destroyed the shield Neji was making.

Lee avoided the blast and wrapping kid in this cloth and throwing him on the ground. Neji, Hinata and Sakura started throwing punches at Maka, Blaire and Kid. They were going so fast that they couldn't use their weapons to protect themselves.

Blaire fainted and Tsubaki did too.

" This is to much for us," Kid told us and Maka was barely standing up.

" Soul we can't use black blood my body won't be able to handle it," Maka told him.

" I'll protect you Maka," Soul said turning into a human and hugging Maka leaning her head against his chest.

" I got no strength left," Kid said fainting and Liz and Patty standing in front of him ready to protect him at all cost.

" Patty turn now," Liz told Patty who turned into a gun and started shooting at Hinata who wasn't able to move out of the way on time.

Hinata fainted and Neji looked mad about it. He came after Patty and dodged all of their shots. They ran to Maka and Soul who were the only ones left.

" Sorry you guys but I think we won this fight," Sakura said getting ready for the final attack as well as Neji.

Liz, Patty, Maka and Soul were all to tired to move. They were thinking this was the end they lost but Sakura and Neji stopped in front of them.

" Why did they stop," Patty asked but none of us had the answer. A few seconds later both of the last ninjas fell down and were snoring.

" WHAT HAPPENED WE ALMOST WON," Kakashi yelled dropping to his knees. Stein carried both fallen ninjas and set them next to the others who were still fainted.

" When they wake up we'll find out why," Stein told them. An hour later they started sitting up rubbing their heads.

" WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I GOT HIT BY TWO BUSES," Black Star yelled out looking for Tsubaki who staggered to where he was.

" Black Star both you and Naruto fainted it was a draw between you both," Tsubaki said sitting next to her partner.

" WHAT A DRAW," Naruto and Black Star yelled looking at each other. They stayed quiet but Naruto stuck out his hand and Black Star shook it smiling at one another.

" Truce from now on," both of them said..

" Where is Kkiba," Hinata asked but saw him running towards them with bags.

" Hey sorry I went to get us something to eat," before he could finish his sentence Kakashi shook him.

" You could've won they fight why did you leave and when?" Kakashi yelled at first but got curious.

" Well after the attack Blaire gave me I was going to fight but my stomach growled so I decided the others could handle it and went to buy food for all of us," Kiba finished explaining making Kakashi faint.

" KIBA WE LOST AND I DON'T KNOW WHY EITHER," Sakura yelled at him making him feel guilty.

" Sssakura calm dddown he didn't mean no harm," Hinata said to her helping Kiba set up the food.

" How did we lose I thought we were winning," Neji asked and Blaire in her cat form landed on Maka's lap and started explaining.

" When I got ahold of Tsubaki I didn't know how to use her so I placed a sleeping spell on her that way when I slice somebody they will fall asleep," Blaire started but wasn't finished.

" It takes awhile for it to affect someone so I sliced all the ninjas we were fighting and waited for the spell to kick in," Blaire finished eating a fish from the food Kiba brought.

" So before we could finish the attack it started getting to us and we fell asleep," Sakura finished.

" That's a smart move I have to admit," Ino and Sasuke said Ino healing herself and Sakura healing Sasuke.

" So I win the bet huh," Stein said getting excited.

" I won't dissect you kids because you fought well just your sensei okay," Stein said tying Kakashi up and dragging him back to the house.

" Wow what a battle lets go home and rest after we eat," Kid said digging into the food.

" Yea," they all agreed eating their food.

" You won fair and square we should do this again," Kiba said eating a burger.

" HUH," all of them said in response.

_**That's it I don't really know a lot**_

_**of their moves but I hope this chapter was alright review please**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hey sorry I haven't been uploading my chapters in awhile._**

**_I have a lot going on with school and a relationship issue._**

**_The next chapter will be up soon and I would like for you_**

**_to comment on what you want to see happen in the story._**

**_I got homework to do so until the next chapter :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**The new chapter is here I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I haven't updated sooner I had a lot of school work to do anyways enough of me talking on with the story. :)**_

_**Sleepover and Truth or Dare**_

_**Chapter 15**_

" Sakura me and the girls were thinking about having a sleep over wanna come," Maka asked Sakura.

" Who is going to the sleepover and where is it going to be held," Sakura asked her.

" Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Blaire, TenTen, you, me and Hinata. Its going to be at Hinata's mansion." Maka finished telling her.

" Cool I'll come what about Ino shes not coming," Sakura asked.

" No we tried asking her but she said she wouldn't go to one if me and my friends were there," Maka told her.

" Ehhh it'll be fun without her anyways," Sakura said smiling at Maka who in turn smiled back.

Hours passed and it is now 6:00 and all the girls were getting ready.

" Maka do you have to go you can have a sleep over with me instead," Soul asked trying to convince Maka to stay with him.

" Soul I really want to go I promise when I get back I'll spend all day with you," Maka said kissing him on the lips.

" MAKAAAA HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAIR BRUSH," Blaire yelled to her friend.

" NO I HAVEN'T HAVE YOU TRIED LOOKING UNDER YOUR BED," Maka yelled back at her.

" FOUND IT THANKS MAKA," Blaire said finished with her packing as well as Maka.

Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Maka, Sakura and Blaire were saying goodbye to Stein, Kid, Soul, Naruto and Kakashi before walking out the door. It took almost 40 minutes to reach Hinata's place but they made it and were excited. TenTen opened the door and greeted all the girls and showed them to the living room where they stood there in awww.

" Your place is huge," Maka said still stunned at how big it was.

" Bigger than Kid's Place what do you think Patty," Liz asked her sister who was looking at a painting of Hinata and her dad.

" Why does your dad have long hair and look like a girl Hinata," Patty asked her.

" Its our clan's style I guess I really don't know myself," Hinata replied back to her.

" I have popcorn who is ready to watch The Exorcist of Emily Rose," TenTen asked placing the bowl of popcorn on the table.

" Were down I don't think the movie is going to be scary anyways," Sakura said sitting on the couch next to Maka.

Half way through the movie Maka and Sakura were hugging each other terrified out of their minds. Tsubaki was almost in tears when the girl named Emily was becoming a demon. Sakura, TenTen and Hinata were hiding under their blankets peeking out every little second. Patty sat there laughing at how she turned her head completely around.

The movie was finally over and they sat their to scared to move.

" Patty I have to use to the bathroom come with me please," Liz asked her sister to scared to go alone. Patty shook her head while Liz held on to her.

" Are you guys okay," Tsubaki asked her friends who didn't want to move from their spot.

" The way she threw up and her face," They all repeated and Tsubaki couldn't blame them. The movie was terrible and she was scared as well but meditating helped her relax.

" How about we play truth and dare to get our mind off of the movie huh," Tsubaki asked them and they all turned to her nodding their heads.

A few minutes later Patty and Liz came back from the bathroom and Tsubaki explained what they were going to do and they agreed as well. They all gathered around a circle in Hinata's room on her floor.

" Have you guys seen Blaire she left during the movie," Maka asked getting curious. as soon as she said that she comes in the room with a plate full of fish.

" Sorry I was getting hungry so I cooked some fish anybody wants some," Blaire asked eating a fish from the pile she had.

" No but were about to play truth or dare wanna play to," Hinata asked her,

" Sure I'll go first okay," Blaire told them sitting in the circle they created.

" TenTen truth or dare," Blaire asked her.

" Truth," she replied.

" What is the name of the guy you like," Blaire said smirking to herself because TenTen was blushing. They all stared at her waiting for an answer.

" I like Neji," she said making all the girls squeal. She sat there and turned to Tsubaki.

" Tsubaki truth or dare," she asked her.

" Dare I'm not scared," she said with confident.

" I want you to confess your feelings to the one you love," she told her and Tsubaki sat there shocked. She nodded her head agreeing and then she turned to Hinata.

" Hinata truth or dare," Tsubaki asked her.

" I pick truth," Hinata replied.

" Do you have feelings for Kiba," she asked her and Hinata shyly nodded her head because she couldn't talk at the moment.

" That's cute he liked for a long time now," Sakura told her making Hinata smile and saying thank you to her.

" Blaire truth or dare," Hinata said to her.

" I pick dare I can do anything," Blaire said waiting for whatever she was going to be asked to do.

" I dare you to seduce Kakashi and steal his book from him," she told her.

" Fine that is an easy one I do this at my job," Blaire said like it was nothing.

" Sakura truth or dare," she asked her.

" Truth I don't feel like doing anything," she replied to her.

" Is it true your not a virgin," she finished telling her.

" No I'm still am and proud of it," Sakura said turning to Patty.

" Patty truth or dare."

" I pick dare hahahaha," she said all jumpy.

" I dare you to not kill another giraffe real or fake for a week."

" WHYYYYYYYYYYYY," Patty practically cried but after a minute stopped and agreed.

" Maka truth or dare," Patty asked her.

" I pick dare."

" I dare you to wear a sexy outfit similar to Soul's and wear it all day."

" Ummm okay but do I have to."

" Yes you do now its your turn go."

" Fine Liz truth or dare," Maka asked her.

" I pick dare."

" I dare you to mess up anything symmetrical to Kid."

" Okay but if he ends up dead its all on you," Liz said yawning.

" Its 12:00 I think we should go to bed now," Hinata suggested and we all grabbed our sleeping bags and soon fell asleep.

The next morning they all woke up to Hinata making all of them breakfast and it was delicious.

" You guys have to do your dares today," TenTen smiled at them. Maka, Blaire, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty all sighed. Everyone said goodbye to TenTen and Hinata and started walking to their home. When they got their all the guys greeted them with hugs and Naruto and Soul kissing Maka and Sakura.

After the welcome they wanted to get their dare over with so Maka went to go change, Tsubaki led Black Star outside, Blaire pulled Kakashi to her room smirking, Liz went to Kid's room to mess it up and Patty sat their looking at her paper giraffe.

" Black Star there is something I have to tell you," Tsubaki started and he just stood there waiting.

" I like the way your not afraid to say what you think, your strong, brave, sweet at times and a great partner," Tsubaki started.

" What I'm trying to say is I love you." she finally finished not looking at Black Star. He slowly picked up her head and looked in her eyes.

" Tsubaki I love you as well will you be my girlfriend," he asked her and she happily said yes. They both kissed patiently and went into the house to tell the others.

In another room Blaire was going through with her dare.

" Kakashi you have such a nice body and your so sexy too," she told him moving her hands up and down his chest. He looked away from his book and notice hoe Blaire was touching him. She slowly brought her hand to his hair and slowly started messing it up.

She moved her lips to her his ear and whispered, " I'll be your toy for the day if you want." Kakashi dropped his book and realized he was starting to get hard. When Blaire saw this she turned into a cat, took his book in her mouth and jumped out the window heading to Hinata's house.

Kakashi still stayed in the room knowing he couldn't leave because of the bulge in his pants.

" I can't believe I feel for that," Kakashi sighed laying in bed thinking.

" Maka lets watch a movie with everyone," he told her. after 2 minutes she comes out with a tank top that looks like Soul's jacket, with shorts that resembles his jeans and wearing one of his beanies. Soul stood there drooling and having a nose bleed from the way Maka was dressed.

" Oh Soul clean yourself up and lets go watch the movies with the others," she told him heading to the living room giggling a little bit.

" Giraffe your lucky I can't do anything to you even though your mocking me," Patty said having Kid stared at her strangely. He saw Liz come out of his room and sitting on the couch with the others waiting for the movie to start.

" Liz why were you in my room," Kid asked walking to his room but Liz did not answer. When he went in everybody heard him screaming.

" MY ROOM IS NOT SYMMETRICAL ANYMORE. LIZ WHY DID YOU DO THIS IT LOOKS SO UGLY NOW I HAVE TO REDO EVERYTHING," Kid cried rolling around the floor making a fuss.

" What is happening today Tsubaki and BlackStar are dating, Maka is dressed like Soul, Patty won't destroy the giraffe she made like she usually does, Kid is crying and Kakashi hasn't came out of Blaire's room," Stein asked waitinf for an answer.

" Justt because its one of those days," Maka spoke for all the girls who just giggled. They all sat and watched the movie and Kid was fixing his room to be symmetrical again.

_**That's the end of the story but this is just a filler. The next chapter is where Their enemies come back and their peace is gone. Until then bye for now :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Authors Note**_

_**I made the naruto characters seem weak for a reason.**_

_**I can't say anything because it'll ruin the whole story but I will tell you readers this.**_

_**The Naruto characters are going to be more powerful in the future chapters.**_

_**I made Naruto and Sasuke seem weak because I want their true power to be shown later.**_

_**To me I want these two characters to go all out when something big happens to them and their friends.**_

_**I hope I made sense while typing this. Keep reading on readers it will get good soon I promise ypu that.**_

_**Until then see ya :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here is the next chapter I hope all of you who read this will enjoy it. If ypu read my authors note then I gave you a few spoilers for the future chapters. Anyways enjoy!**_

_**The Enemies Plan**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Orochimaru's POV**_

" Orochimaru where are you going right now at this time of night hmmmm?" Medusa questioned me while petting my snakes.

" I'm going to visit someone and mess with him a little is all," I replied back to her.

" Well have fun, but remember we have a meeting with the Akatsuki tomorrow about our plan."

" Yea I know and I can't wait." I left the hideout and started my journey to Konoha. Medusa is one of a kind partner to have in a battle even if she's from a different world I thought. She's a witch that has magical powers that can help me destroy that pathetic village Konoha.

Soon I was 20 miles away from Konoha and I stayed there summoning a snake. I gave it a command and it went to fulfill it while I wait for my visitor to show up. I didn't take long because there stood the person with an expression that could kill.

" What do you want Orochimaru and why are you even here?" the person asked me with venom.

" Why Sasuke is that a way to speak to the person who gave you power," I told him.

" I don't need the power you gave me to defeat you now leave before I kill you," he told me.

" I'm here to make a deal with you Sasuke my boy."

" I'm not your boy and leave now or else," he said summoning his chidori getting ready to attack me. When he did though I dodged it and stood behind him waiting for the next attack.

" I'm not here to fight but to talk to you about how you can get more power."

" More power what do you mean Orochimaru."

" If you come with me I'll train you to become powerful and help you avenge your clan."

" I'll do it my own way thanks but I don't need you."

" Sasuke if you don't come with me Naruto will pay the consequences."

" WHAT DOES NARUTO HAVE TO DO WITH THIS HUH," Sasuke finally lost it.

" He's your best friend right. It would be a shame if he ends up being killed," I told him with a smirk on his face. He was so angry that if looks could kill I would be already dead by now.

" I trust Naruto and know he won't be taken down easily. Whatever it is your planning we'll defeat you count on it," Sasuke told me before vanishing in the woods.

I decided to return to the hideout and think about what Sasuke told me. He really is dumb but I will have him and his body will be mine I thought.

" How did your trip go Orochimaru," Medusa asked me playing with my kunai.

" Fine I'm going to rest now see you tomorrow," I told her heading to my room. As I layed down on my bed I couldn't help but laugh.

" Hahahaha Sasuke your going to regret the decision soon enough."

_**General POV**_

" Hello Medusa and Orochimaru," Pein greeted them while his team just stared at them.

" Hello Pein and others," Medusa said while Orochimaru didn't say anything.

" Sit down so we can begin this now," Itachi said getting impatient.

" Now I know where Sasuke gets his attitude from," Orochimaru smirked sitting down and Itachi just glared.

" First we'll need a group to set up traps around Konoha before the battle starts," Pein said starting the meeting.

" Sasori and me will do it un," Deidara said and Sasori just nodded his head agreeing.

" Can you set them up before the battle begins so know one can get in or out of Konoha," Pein asked them.

" We can Pein and we'll make sure we won't fail," Sasori told him getting his approval.

" Zetsu you'll spy on the leaf ninjas and see what they are planning."

" Yes Pein I understand," Zetsu replied to him.

" Konan will protect Medusa from the ninjas with the help of Kisame do you guys understand."

" Yes Pein," They replied.

" Medusa this Kishin you talk about will he be able to get the job done."

" Hahaha Pein he will I just need time to bring him here after he awakens," Medusa finished saying.

" Okay see to it that you do."

" Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi you will fight the reinforcements outside Konoha with Sasori and Deidara."

" Pein why do we have to fight outside of Konoha," Tobi asked him.

" When all of us get in the village Sasori and Tobi will set up traps to stop anybody from entering or leaving. Because their going to do this they will have to fight the help Konoha asked for."

" Okay I understand they will need back up," Hidan said and Pein nodded.

" I understand as well," Kakuzu said as well.

" Itachi, Orochimaru and me will enter the village and attack the ninjas until Medusa brings in the Kishin," Pein finished explaining the plan.

" The Kishin's power comes from madness and that will be enough to destroy that village with the DWMA kids as well," Medusa said smiling.

" Whatever," Itachi replied.

" What about Naruto don't we need his Ninetails," Orochimaru asked Pein.

" Yes we'll break his bones so he won't be able to walk or move, Then we'll take it out from him and let him die like the others," Pein finished and everybody laughed.

After the meeting Orochimaru and Medusa went back to their hideout and Medusa turned to him.

" I'm going back home to prepare for the awakening," Medusa told Orochimaru making a portal to Death City.

" Why help me and them to destroy Konoha," Orochimaru asked her.

" Because after I help you guys reach your goal I want your help to take down Death City," and with that Medusa jumped in the portal leaving Orochimaru alone.

_**Medusa's POV**_

I stepped out of the portal and looked up in the sky where I see the moon smiling in the sky. I started walking to my hideout where my partners should be waiting for me. Taking advantage of them is the way to do thing I thought to myself. I soon reach my destination, I opened the door and saw Free and Eruka waiting for me.

" Medusa welcome back," Eruka told her.

" Is everything prepared for the resurrection," I asked her walking to the kitchen to get a drink.

" Not quite we still need some time and also we weren't able to get Crona to come back."

" Disappointing Eruka I want you to get this done."

" Free what about you and your spying around the city," I asked him.

" Great Nobody knows about us awakening the kishin," Free finished telling me.

" Good and its even better with those kids away from the city," I said to both of them smirking.

" I have to go back soon, but when I help those idiots from the other world they will help us in return," I finished telling them and we all just laughed.

" Asura you will walk around again and get your revenge," I said whispering to myself. It will be the end of this cruel Death city.

_**That's the end of this chapter sorry if it was short. I wanted them to have their own chapter in this story. They will have some more but this is the beginning of it. Hope you enjoyed this story until next time bye for now :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is the next chapter :) I hope you all enjoy. It has been 2 months since the DWMA kids and adults have been stuck in the world of Naruto. On with the story.**_

_**The Time Has Come**_

_**Chapter 17**_

" Soul I'm going to take a shower," Maka told her boyfriend who was playing some type of game with Naruto and BlackStar.

" Okay babe but make it quick I need to take one too," Soul replied back.

" GAH NARUTO WON AGAIN," BlackStar complained and Naruto just laughed.

" You can't beat me at racing I'm just too good," Naruto told him.

" I guess its mine turn to lose again," Soul said to them getting up from where he was sitting.

" BlackStar you should really rest and eat the sandwiches I made for you boys," Tsubaki said to her boyfriend who was pouting at his friend Naruto.

" But Tsubaki I need to beat him he just never gets tired."

" Yes but racing him through the whole village will make you tired so at least eat and drink before playing with him again.

" I'm hungry so I say we stop this for now at least," Naruto said to the guys before Kid comes outside and sees Soul and BlackStar a mess.

" Yyyou guys are so unsymmetrical please let me fix you," Kid said trying not to freak out and cry.

" Sorry Kid but that would be so uncool and don't forget that the 3 stripes on your head makes you unsymmetrical," Soul told him knowing what was going to happen next.

" YOUR RIGHT IM TRASH I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE JUST KILL ME NOW," Kid cried out in a corner and Patty and Liz tried to calm him down.

" Tsubaki did you make me my special sandwiches," Patty asked eyes sparkling.

" I did and if we all go sit down and watch some TV I'll bring you guys your lunches."

" YAY," Patty screamed running to be the first on the couch with the others following her.

Maka got out of the shower and leaned on Soul who was sitting on the floor trying to find a good movie to watch. Tsubaki came in holding trays of sandwiches but one tray had them shaped like giraffes.

" THANK YOU TSUBAKI I LOVE YOU," Patty screamed taking her animal shaped sandwiches and eating them. Everybody laughed and started eating their sandwiches.

The girls made the boys watch the Titanic even though they were against it they gave up trying to convince them to watch something scary. At the end of the movie the girls heard sniffling and look at the boys who had tears in their eyes.

" How could he die like that and leave her," BlackStar asked himself.

" Iii don't know man but protecting her was so cool." Soul said wiping his tears away.

" The ship was so symmetrical now its beauty is destroyed," Kid said also crying.

" Nya Maka why are the boys crying,'' Blaire asked walking down the stairs in her cat form.

" The Titanic," was all she said before Blaire broke down laughing. The girls soon joined her and the guys just glared at them.

" Hey look Sakura and Naruto fell asleep during the movie," Liz pointed out and they all noticed she was right. BlackStar grabbed a marker and was about to draw on Naruto's face when Stein came down the stairs and all eyes fell on him.

" Kids we need to head to Tsunade's office right away wake up the love birds so we can go," Stein said in a serious voice.

" What's wrong ," Maka asked knowing something serious has happened.

" I'll explain when we get their but right now we need to go so hurry up."

30 minutes later they were all at the tower and Naruto started getting impatient.

" Why are we here and what's up with the creep."

" Dope be patient will you and see what he wants with us and Tsunade," Sasuke told him.

" Naruto he's right Sakura said kissing him on the cheek."

" What is it you wanted to talk to all of us about," Tsunade asked the Dr.

" I've been giving reports to Lord Death this whole time and he's been letting me know what's been happening in Death city," he said.

" What do you mean by that," Kakashi asked me.

" Well since Medusa has the power to get back and forth from our world to yours we were keeping tabs on her to see what she was planning."

" What is that witch planning anyways," Soul asked.

" That's why we are here Lord Death wants to tell all of us at once and I'm calling him now," and with that he went to the mirror and dialed Lord Death's number and he answered.

" Hello Stein and my students how are you guys doing today," Lord Death asked.

" This is not the time father we want to know what Medusa is planning." Kid said.

" And why she is working with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki," Sasuke asked feeling hatred to his brother Itachi and Orochimaru.

" Awww well you see Medusa's friend Free kidnapped Crona and are planning to use her to wake up the Kishin Asura."

" WHAT," everybody said except Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade.

" What is a Kishin," Sakura asked.

" Kishin's are beings created for consuming an unimaginable amount of pure Souls. Any individual who achieves the status of Kishin has the power of a god, and becomes an equal to Lord Death himself," Stein told her.

" So this Kishin Asura is powerful and evil," Naruto said.

" He has power equal to mine which means he can destroy entire cities within a day," Lord death said to all of them.

" She's planning to bring the Kishin to this world to help the Akatsuki and Orochimaru destroy this village," Maka said getting what Lord Death was trying to say.

" Smart as ever Maka," Lord Death said to her.

" But why here and why now," Tsunade said and how powerful is he.

" Helping your enemies destroy you and your village will put them in debut with her."

" Meaning she can use them to help destroy Death City and since were here and not their she can destroy us and we won't be there to help defend our city," Stein finished for Lord Death.

" Exactly Stein," Lord Death said all was silent.

" DAMN IT A GOD LIKE ME SHOULD BE THERE IN OUR CITY TO DESTROY ASURA BEFORE HE DESTROYS IT AS WELL AS OUR FRIENDS VILLAGE," BlackStar yelled punching a wall.

" BlackStar calm down we all feel the same way," Tsubaki said trying to calming down her boyfriend.

" Soul what about Crona he's my friend and he was finally free from that evil witch," Maka told him letting a few tears falling down.

" I know Maka we'll figure something out," Soul said comforting her while Blaire jumped in her are comforting her as well.

" I knew that damn snake was up to something," Sasuke said getting pissed that he didn't realize it sooner when he came to visit him.

" What do you mean Sasuke," Sakura and Naruto asked him all eyes turned to him.

Sasuke then explained what happened a few nights ago when Orochimaru tried to recruit him.

" Why didn't you report this sooner," Tsunade asked him.

" Didn't think it was important."

" Like hell I'll let this village be destroyed I'm fighting till the very end," Naruto said and Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder understanding what he was feeling.

" What do we do about this now father," Kid asked trying to calm down Patty who was worried about her boyfriend Crona with Liz's help as well.

" We'll try to prevent this from happening here, but if all fails and Asura gets in that world you'll have to defeat him at all cost do you understand this," Lord Death told them in a serious voice. They all nodded and Patty was in tears for the first time in ages and Kid was getting worried.

" Wwwhat about Crona," Patty asked Kid's father.

" We're trying to get him back and I promise you he'll be fine." Patty only nodded and cried into her sisters chest.

" Its alright Patty Crona is strong and Medusa's child, she may be evil but she cares for her child and won't kill him," Liz tried comforting her and she still cried along with Maka who thought she finally saved Crona from Medusa.

" I'm calling sythes to help stop this but I wanted to warn you I have to go but I'll be in tough," and with that Lord Death disappeared.

" Stein can you take your kid with you back home to rest because they look terrible," Tsunade said and he agreed leading everybody back to their home.

" What know hokage," Kakashi asked her.

" I want Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to gather all the squads here so I can explain to them what is going on now," Tsunade orders them and they left to do what they were told.

" Kakashi looking at those kids faces about what their leader told them is making me worried about what were dealing with."

" I know especially with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

" A war is coming our way and I have a mission for you."

" What is it Hokage."

" I want you to travel to the Sand Village and explain what's happening because were going to need their help."

" I understand," and with that he left to get ready for his journey.

" Hopefully it won't come and if it does I hope we can stop this disaster from happening," Tsunade said to herself pulling out a bottle of Sake and drinking it.

" Blaire I need you to practice that spell Medusa used so we can go back and stop Asura from coming here," Stein told her.

" I will and hopefully I can master it before its to late," she told him looking at Maka sleeping with Soul from all the crying she did.

" Oh may Death be with us," Blaire said to herself sleeping on their bed in her cat form.

_**That's it for now I hope you enjoy it and if you got any ideas of what would be good in the story lease let me know until then bye :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry I haven't been updating me and my family had some issues to take care of. My brother is finally getting out of jail so since he likes Naruto and Soul Eater I'll finish it for him. Also please read my newest one **__**Friends Reunited**__**. Here is the story review and enjoy.**_

_**The Battle Has Started**_

_**Chapter 18**_

2 days went by and Kakashi finally reached the Sand Village and went to the kazekage's tower so he can tell him the news. Since he was a leaf ninja from Konoha all the ninjas let him through and he ran into Temari who was training.

" Kakashi what brings you to our village and how is Naruto," she asked him.

" Hello Temari Naruto is doing really well with his new friends and is also dating Sakura," Kakashi told her and she smiled at this.

" If you don't mind Temari can you please come with me to see Garra its really urgent," Kakashi said getting serious and Temari nodded leading him to her brother. They finally arrived and saw Kankuro outside eating ice cream which made them both laugh. He finally notice Kakashi and his sister was there and got rid of the ice cream trying to look cool.

" Temari and Kakashi is good to see you on this fine evening," Kankura told them and they just laughed until Kakashi got serious again.

" Come with us please we all need to see Garra right away," Kakashi told him and when Kankura saw how serious he was they all left to his office. Temari knocked on the door a few times and opened the door to see Garra doing paperwork.

" Kakashi if your here with out anybody telling me your coming it must be important am I right," Garra said not looking up from the papers he was looking at.

" It is I'm here by the hokage to ask for your assistance in a big battle that's going to happen soon." Garra looked up to see his face and saw seriousness and worry on his expression that got him curious.

" Months ago we found kids who came from another dimension and a witch that sent them here." Garra started looking confused so Kakashi explained to him how they came and what happened this few months.

" Okay I got that part but what's this battle your going on about," Garra asked trying to understand how one witch can be a problem.

" The witch Medusa teamed up with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki and are going to attack soon," Kakashi said to Garra who had an expression he couldn't read.

" That's not all apparently Medusa has allies from her world that are going to help and a kishin that's so powerful he can match the strengths of the Kyuubi," Kakashi said finishing his explanation.

" Temari I want you to gather all our generals and tell them to come here for a meeting. We are going to help Konoha," Garra said smirking to Kakashi.

" Kakahshi go back home and let the hokage know that she has our help and we'll be there as soon as possible."

" Thank you Garra," Kakashi said bowing and leaving the office and started heading back to Konoha to report the news.

_**In Death City**_

" Chrona come here my dear I need you," Medusa told the shaking girl who was in the woods.

" I don't know how to deal with this I don't want to go," Chrona said stuttering and still terrified of Medusa.

" COME ON IDIOT FIGHT HER IF YOU HAVE TO," ragnarok said hitting Chrona on her head.

Medusa started chanting a sleeping spell that put Chrona and ragnarok to sleep and she carried her back to her hideout.

" Sorry about this Chrona," Medusa whispered letting little feelings show for Chrona who was silently sleeping. They finally reached the hideout where Free and Eruka are waiting for her.

" Lets wait until she wakes up then we can head to the DWMA where Asura is," Medusa told them giving them her evil smirk.

" Medusa how exactly are we suppose to do that its heavily guarded," Free said.

" That's why I brought some help let me introduce you to them," Medusa said opening a portal and 5 a female came out with blue hair and a paper rose in it.

" Medusa is it time," Konan asked her as she looked at the frog witch and the werewolf who was in human form.

" Soon Konan this here is free the immortal werewolf and my fellow witch Eruka."

" Medusa Chrona is waking up," Eruka told her and Konan looked at the pink haired girl.

" Chrona your gonna help us or your gonna be sorry do you hear me," Medusa said threatening her and Chrona being so scared nodded her head.

" Its time everybody lets go wake up the kishin and let him live again," Medusa said and everybody followed her to DWMA.

_**At the DWMA**_

" Ms. Marie I want you to gather everybody and tell them to get ready for a fight," Lord Death told her and she obediently obeyed.

" Spirit your gonna come with me and fight off Medusa and if were to late Asura as well," Lord Death said in a serious tone.

" Yes my Lord but I hope my Maka is safe," Spirit said knowing their biggest battle is about to begin.

" If we fail here at least we weakened them and if they go to the other world it will be up to your daughter and friends," after he said that Spirit just looked at the floor.

" Lets go now," and Lord Death and Spirit left to where the Kishin is trapped and asleep.

" Kim and Ox go tell everybody to get ready for battle that is Lord Deaths order," Marie told them not acting her usual self.

" What's happening and why do we have to battle," Ox asked her and Marie explained everything. After hearing her out they both have shocked faces and left to warn the others. After a hour or maybe longer every DWMA student and teachers were outside and inside the DWMA Academy ready to fight. Ms. Marie then saw Medusa, Free, Eruka, a girl she doesn't regonize and Chrona.

" Chrona why are you with them I thought you were on our side now and you were even safe," Marie asked her and Chrona just bowed her head ashamed. Ragnarok then came out of Chrona's back and transformed into the demon sword.

" I don't know how to handle explaining," Chrona said before Medusa ordered her and the others to attack. Marie turned her arms into sythes and went after the girl in blue. Marie tried slashing at her but she turned into paper and appeared behind her and kicked her making her fall.

" My name is Konan and I'm not from this crappy world and I'm here to kill you," Konan told her pulling out a Kunai and throwing it at her. Marie blocked it with her sythe arm and got up from the floor eyeing Konan.

" So your the ninja Lord Death was talking about huh. Well no matter I will stop you and the others for making a big mistake."

" Whatever you say but you can't handle me by yourself woman," Konan said pulling out another kunai. Before she could do anything Kim came from behind and attacked her with wollanter. Konan fell to the ground but quickly got back up.

" Konan I'm not the only one you are fighting," Marie told her and when Konan looked up she saw almost an army of meisters and weapons.

" And I'm not the only one your going up against," Konan told her. After she said that Free and Eruka showed up next to her getting ready to fight.

" Sorry Marie but your gonna die today along with your students," Eruka said laughing.

" Wait where is Chrona and Medusa," Ox asked trying to sense their Souls.

" Right you see while you were distracted by us Medusa and Chrona should be close to the Kishin already ugly," Free said laughing as well.

" Lord Death will stop them and we'll stop you," Kim said activating her witch healing powers.

" Come and bring it then you wanna be witch," Eruka said chanting a spell and sending ice shards at her which Marie blocked her from.

" Enough talk lets finish this so I can go home," Konan said making paper clones of herself. Free used magic to froze half of the kids charging at him and then brutally broke them into tiny pieces. Konan used her speed and stabbed some of the students knocking them went after Konan and all they heard was clinking from their weapons hitting one another. Eruka started attacking Kim with her magic and Kim turned her lantern into a broom and flew in the air dodging the attacks. Ox using his spear weapon and using lightning drill and attacked Free.

" Human I'm immortal I can't die," Free said and turned into a wolf and with such force punched Ox sending him flying into a wall. Ox got back up and used his spear to block Free's next attack and stabbed him in the arm causing pain to Free.

" Don't underestimate me I like to use my brain when fighting. Even though you apparently don't have one you dog," Ox said trying to make Free lose his control. Free got pissed and they battled it out for a long time until Ox was bleeding and losing pretty bad. Free couldn't die so he took all of his attacks head on without a care. Ox had to think of something fast and then he remembered what Maka did to defeat him.

" Hey Free I bet you can't use advanced spells like the other witches huh," Ox said seeing how the wolf would react.

" I can too and don't make me use it them on you prick," Free said grabbing him by the throat and chocking Ox slowly.

" Then why kill me like this and not a cool way with your magic," Ox said trying to get out of his grip. His weapon tried attacking Free but all he did was get knocked out.

" What do you mean boy."

" I mean using fire or something to finish me off."

" You got a point I will do something like that," Free said summoning fire in his free hand waiting to use it.

" Any last words before you die," Free asked and Ox just smirked at him.

" Yep your an idiot," Ox told him when Kim appeared and with her lantern and pushed the hand with the fire into Free's face and made him let go of Ox. Soon the fire spread through out his whole body and all he could do was laugh.

" I already told you I can't die."

" Yea but you can get knocked out," Ox said using his Lightning quake to finish off Free. Free then got knocked out and Kim started healing Ox.

" Your crazy you know that I suggest you rest because the others can't hold of Eruka for long," Kim told Ox hiding him in a safe place with his weapon beside him.

" Be careful out there okay," Ox said before Kim left to join the battle once again. On her way to Eruka she saw Marie and Konan both equally injured but not none of them giving up.

" Your pretty good but I think its time to finish you Marie," Konan told her using her last bit of Chakra for one final attack. Marie was getting ready to attack until she felt Konan's soul get stronger and she didn't understand how she has so much power. She looked to see Kim fighting Eruka and she knew this was the end.

" We'll Kim seems you have got a lot of strength within you for being part human and witch," Eruka said using her powers to attack Kim who flew to dodge the attacks on her weapon. Eruka flew into the sky as well and they battled to see who is the better fighter.

" Too bad your wolf boyfriend can't see you succeed," Kim told her panting. Eruka was shocked when she notice Free wasn't fighting anymore. She desperately tried to look for him and didn't notice Kim behind her.

" Goodnight Eruka," Kim said using wollantern to knock her out and she fell to the ground hard. Kim slowly went down to the ground and stood there trying to catch her breath and heal herself. Her weapon transformed back into a human and worriedly stared at her partner.

" I swear I thought I almost list you," Jacqueline said in tears hugging Kim.

" I'm to strong to die that easily Jacqueline," Kim told her hugging her back.

" After I saw what Ox and Harvar,went through I was scared."

" Don't be lets go help Marie with the last battle okay I don't know how long she'll be able to last," Kim said and Jacqueline transformed back into a lantern and Kim got her and started heading to the battle.

Marie wasn't able to move anymore realizing Konan was just to strong but she didn't want to die like this she wanted to see Stein again.

" Dance of the Shikigami," Konan repeated walking towards Marie.

" Goodbye it was nice fighting you." Konan used her technique but instead of hitting Marie Kim pushed Marie out of the way and took the blow and fainted from the attack.

" KIM," Marie cried out feeling tears come to here eyes.

" Too bad now to finish you off," Konan said getting ready to use paper chakram. Before she was able to someone sliced her throat and she couldn't finish using her attack. Marie looked to see Harvar behind Konan and realized he saved her. Both Marie and Harvar went to check on Kim and Jacqueline and realized they both were breathing. They both heard laughing and turned around to see it was Konan was the cause of the laughter.

" You guys are good to bad this was a clone and not my real body," Konan said as her clone self turned into pieces of paper and falling to the ground.

" She's still alive," Marie said shocked and Harvar nodded. Marie looked around and notice the students helping the injured and dead from the battle that was now over. Marie saw Free and Eruka and with her last strength she had tied both of them together and told the others to throw them in prison. Marie knew she didn't have enough strength as well as everybody else to help in the fight with Medusa and Chrona.

" I wish you luck my Lord," Marie said before fainting.

_**Under the DWMA**_

" Medusa Its time to end this don't you think," Lord Death said with Spirit by his side.

" Yes to bad though that you won't get the chance to," Medusa said leaving with Chrona following her. Spirit turned into a sythe and landed in Lord Death's hand. He charged at Medusa but was blocked with the demon sword that Chrona held.

" Chrona please don't do this what would Maka think," Lord Death asked her and Chrona just shook because she didn't know what to do. Medusa was so terrifying to her that she didn't want to disobey her orders. Lord Death tried to attack again but instead of Chrona protecting her Konan summoned a paper clone to take the blow. Lord Death was shocked by this and looked at the stranger.

" I got this Medusa please proceed to finish your mission," Konan told her and she dragged Chrona with her to Asura. Lord Death saw Konan's Soul and realize she was a tough opponent to defeat but he must stop Medusa so he had to find a way around Konan.

" You must be one of the ninjas Stein told me about," Lord Death asked this woman before him.

" Yes and my mission is to protect Medusa at all cost so get ready to fight," Konan said and Lord Death realized he had to fight her.

" If that's what we must do then so be it," Lord Death said running towards Konan with speed but Konan matched his speed and using her kunai blocked Lord Death's attack. They did this for awhile until they stood facing each other.

" Should we stop playing around and fight for real this time," Lord Death said and Konan didn't show any expression. He took this as a yes and started getting ready for a real battle. Konan used her paper chakram and threw it at Lord Death who was getting ready to deflect it but instead surrounded him and shooting out spike things that got him in a few place but only left scratches. Lord Death decided to use majin hunt using Spirit to attack Konan. He ran towards her and sliced her in half, but instead it was just a log and not the real Konan. They fought for a vey long time using special attacks against one another but they both did great damage to one another.

Lord Death stopped when the school started to shake and he felt madness going through the school. He knew this feeling from anywhere and realized Medusa had successfully awoken Asura. This is very bad Lord Death thought but their was only one thing to do and that is to show his true self and power. His eyes went from round to triangle shape out of anger and his tight black robe spread out wide and his hands became skeleton looking. Spirit was shock to see Lord Death in his real form which means its no time to mess around.

Lord Death fully transformed and he looked very menacing and his voice got deeper and sounded creepy to Spirit. He was kinda scared of Lord Death now but hid his feelings and decided to focus on the battle.

" Move now Konan or you won't live to see tomorrow," Lord Death said to her and Konan still stood expressionless. When he realized she wasn't going to back down he decided to make her move. Because of his transformation he got stronger and his speed got a serious boost. He ran so fast Konan couldn't move in time and Lord Death threw her into the wal and with such force she went through at least 5 walls before falling and hitting the ground. Lord Death ran to where Asura was and followed his laughter. When he found him he was already outside and Medusa had the portal already opened and Chrona was passed out on the ground.

" ASURA COME AND FIGHT ME NOW," Lord Death said hitting him with his attack kishin hunt. This made Asura stumble but he had so much strength thanks to Chrona's black blood that t didn't really effect him.

" Asura please finish I'm and come through the portal," Medusa asked bowing to Asura who was like a God to her. Asura didn't take orders but because Medusa helped him from his prison he'll pay her back by destroying both cities that she wanted destroyed. Lord Death attacked again but Asura hit him with his weapon vajra and this made Lord Death fall to the ground. Konan got in front of him and used Paper Chakram again but it was different from before. When the attack hit him he couldn't move and he didn't know why.

" I used herbs to make a stun potion and used it with my paper chakram. You won't be able to move for a few hours," Konan explained to him and Lord Death couldn't move know matter how much he tried. Spirit transformed into human form and stood in front of Lord Death getting ready to protect him. Konan and him got into a one on one fight and to the death Spirit thought at least. Asura stepped into the portal with Medusa and Konan soon after. The portal was about to close when Spirit jumped through just in time.

" Good luck Spirit," Lord Death said waiting for someone to find him and help him.

_**At Konoha**_

Spirit landed face first into the ground with his butt in the air. He stayed there until he finally got up and realized all the blood coming from his head and arms. He closed his eyes and felt a soul that he knew very well and a smile appeared on his face. Forgetting the pain he was in he ran until he got to a village and continued until he stopped at a certain house. Spirit knocked on the door and saw a girl with pink hair open the door.

" Can I help you," Sakura asked but realized the state he was in and pulled him into the house and sat him on the couch. Before she could heal or ask any questions though Maka and Soul walked into the living room and their eyes landed on Spirit.

" MAKA PAPA IS HERE AND HE'S HERE TO HELP YOU," Spirit yelled running and hugging Maka.

" PAPA WHAT HAPPENED WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING," Maka yelled in a panic. Before her papa could say anything he fainted from loss of blood. Sakura put him on the couch and started healing him and Maka was crying because Spirit was in terrible shape. What happen to him was all Maka could think about as she stared at her father with teary eyes.

_**That's the end of this chapter. I don't remember how Asura was awoken so I idn't write about that part sorry. Anyways please review :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here is the next chapter sorry for writing it so late I've been sick and didn't have the energy to do anything for awhile. I have this thing called brancidus I don't know how to spell it but anyways enough of me Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Akatasuki vs Naruto and Gang**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Sakura was still healing spirit before Stein came back with Kakashi from shopping for food. As they walked in they saw blood and followed it to the living room where everybody was surrounding the couch and Maka was crying.

" What is happening here," Kakashi asked walking to the couch to see Spirit there and Sakura healing him. Before anybody can reply Stein stepped up to Spirit and kneeled down next to Sakura and pulled out a medical knife and slowly started going for the gash in his stomach.

" What are you going to do with that," Sakura asked Stein who stopped turned towards her.

" Take one of his Kidney's to study," Stein said and everybody sweat dropped. Soul goes and pulls Stein away from dissecting Spirit and forced him to look at him.

" Stein don't you think finding out how he got here injured is important," Soul asked the doctor who finally realized what Soul was telling him.

" Okay we'll find out when he gets up and I promise I won't dissect him yet."

" Thank you," Soul said walking back to Maka who stopped crying and now was waiting for her papa to wake up.

" Hey dope is Maka here," Sasuke said walking through the door and stopping when he saw the situation.

" What is going on here," Sasuke asked standing next to Maka and noticing the tear marks on her cheeks.

" We'll find out when he wakes up," BlackStar said who was quite this whole time and looking at Maka with a sadden look as well as her friends.

" Why are you giving Maka pity looks and why was she crying," Sasuke asked again and was going to hug her when he finally notice Soul's arm around her waist.

" That guy with red hair and blue eyes who is hurt really bad on the couch is her father," Tsubaki explained to him and Sasuke just looked shocked.

" How did he get from your world to ours."

" Everything will be explained when he wakes up," Naruto said trying to stop Sasuke from asking to many questions. Sasuke was going to ask something else but he notice the guy on the couch move and slowly open his eyes. Spirit turned his head and saw Stein staring at him, he stayed still for a minute until he sat up quickly and looking at his body.

" STEIN DID YOU TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME WHILE I WAS PASSED OUT," Spirit yelled in a panic.

" No," was all he replied. Spirit was going to yell at him again until he notice Maka standing in between 2 boys.

" MAKA PAPA IS HERE AND WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THOSE EVIL BOYS," Spirit yelled getting up from the couch and pushing Sasuke and Soul away from Maka and started hugging her. Maka wanted to Maka chop him but decided against it because of how he came to her all beat up.

" Papa can you please explain why you are here and was injured," Maka asked him with a worry look in her eyes. Spirit got quite and looked around and notice that he wasn't in Death City anymore and there were people in this room that he didn't know. After noticing this he started remembering the events hat happened in Death City and he sat down on the couch again.

" We couldn't stop Medusa from awakening Asura," Spirit said and everybody got quite. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke notice the fear in everyone's eyes and was still confused about this Kishin but they knew it must be really bad because their friends were scared.

" How exactly did this happen," Stein asked getting serious.

" And what happened to my father Death Sythe, " Kid asked with a trembling voice.

" Lord Death is okay that girl with the blue hair with a rose in it did something to him that made him unable to move."

" It must be Konan," Kakashi said in a serious voice looking at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who nodded in agreement.

" Wwwhat about Chrona," Patty said trying not to cry and Maka eyes almost started crying as well because Chrona was Patty's boyfriend and her friend.

" I'm sure he is just fine," Spirit told the girls but even he wasn't sure. Spirit told them everything that happened and how he got here through the portal Medusa made.

" What are we going to do now," Liz asked everybody who then turned to Kakashi, Spirit and Stein who stared back at the students.

" We go tell Tsunade and get ready for battle," Kakashi said while walking to the door and everyone followed. While walking Soul held Maka's hand and Spirit notice this.

" Soul why are you holding my Maka's hand," Spirit asked pulling Maka away from him.

" For your information we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Soul said to Spirit who's face went pale after hearing the information.

" HOW WHEN MAKA SAY IT ISN'T TRUE."

" Sorry papa but its true so get over it because we got bigger problems to worry about," Maka said walking away from her dad and walking next to Soul.

" Spirit I like your daughter as well will you allow me to date her and not Soul," Sasuke asked Maka's dad who sent him a glare.

" Even though I dislike it I know Soul is the right guy for her so no I won't allow you to date her," Spirit said walking to Soul and Maka.

" Naruto and Sasuke how do you think we can defeat the Akatsuki they are very strong," Sakura asked her boyfriend and friend.

" I'll defeat Itachi and Orochimaru even if it kills me," Sasuke said to her.

" Sakura we can defeat them after all Konoha has many strong ninjas and we have our new friends help in defeating the enemy," Naruto told Sakura while holding her hand and kissing the top of her head. They finally reached Tsunade's office and everybody walked in. Spirit saw Tsunade's beauty, but mostly her big boobs and started flirting with her.

" Hey baby I'm like a rubics cube the more you play me the harder I get," Spirit said to Tsunade who in return punched him in his face and sent him through the wall.

" Well done and I'm sorry about my papa's behavior he doesn't know when to stop," Maka said bowing down to her and she just smiled.

" Why are all of you here for," Tsunade asked noticing that everybody was serious. Kakashi explained everything to her and she sat there for a few minutes thinking and then she decided to speak.

" Garra and his people are a few hours away from the village and he will help us in this fight," Tsunade started explaining.

" Until he gets here we have to be prepare for anything so Team 7 gather all the other teams and explain what is going on. Kakashi gather all the ANBU'S and have them all stand outside of Konoha's gate and keep an eye out for the enemy. When the other teams are here they will stay in the village and fight off any Akatasuki member that happens to get in this village do you understand," Tsunade told them and they left to do their orders.

" Stein as for you and the others you will fight with Naruto and the others. When the Kishin comes you know more about it then the others you will fight it with our help," Tsunade finished explaining. They all nodded their heads and then they went outside to wait for Naruto and the others.

" Spirit will you be my fighting partner," Stein asked him.

" Of course I want a rematch with the sexy lady," Spirit said but after he said it he got Maka chopped and was on the floor.

" Kid and Sis I'm worried about the outcome of this," Patty told them.

" We'll be fine I promise I won't let you or Liz get hurt," Kid said to her and Liz nodded in agreement.

" We are a good team and I know we can make it out of this," Liz told her sister.

" BlackStar I love you so much and I don't want you to get hurt or possibly die," Tsubaki told her boyfriend and she was almost in tears.

" Tsubaki a God like me won't die I love you and I promise all of us will be home again," BlackStar told her before kissing her on the lips. What they didn't know was that a certain someone was listening.

_**At the akatsuki base**_

" Zetsu what do you have to report on," Pein asked him.

" Konoha is waiting for Garra and his village to come and help them."

" I see then we'll have to start the attack soon is Medusa here yet."

" No Pein the kishin, her and konan came back to our world but are a far away from us right now."

" Damn it okay we will go on the attack gather everybody here." Zetsu did as he was told and everyone came into their meeting room.

" Kisame I want you to go find Konan and Medusa and escort them to Konoha," Pein told him. He just nodded and left to do just that.

" Orochimaru and Itachi you'll be with me and everyone else is going to be with Sasori and Deidara."

" Go now and Zetsu keep an eye out for the leaf ninjas. They all left to go to Konoha they stood outside of the gates before entering.

_**At Konoha**_

" Sasori and Deidara set the traps as soon as my group goes in. Kakuzu, Tobi and Hidan attack anybody who interferes," Pein said before Orochimaru, Itachi and him enter the village.

" THE AKATSUKI ARE HERE GET READY TO FIGHT," a ninja yelled out before getting stabbed by Itachi.

" OMG NARUTO AND EVERYONE THE VILLAGE IS BEING ATTACKED," Kiba yelled to Naruto and everyone else. The young ninjas got angry and started following the akatsuki chakra and Sasuke was in front of them all. Maka and friends knew about them and soon the Kishin was coming and they have to be prepared to fight but Naruto turned to them before leaving.

" We'll handle the akatsuki," Naruto said. Maka was going to argue back but Naruto cut her off from saying anything.

" You see Sasuke wants to kill his brother Itachi and doesn't want anyone to interfere with their battle. Besides you guys know more about the kishin than us."

" Save your fight for that when it comes for now take the villagers to a safe place while we fight," Naruto told them before running after his friends.

" Well lets do that then, but if they need our help we'll fight," Kid said and everyone nodded. The ninjas finally found their enemies and stood in front of _**each**_ other. Naruto looked at Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru and they knew what he meant.

" Everyone else go and battle the other akatsuki members we got this," Naruto said and everyone left except for Sakura.

" Be careful Naruto," Sakura said then kissed him before following the others.

" Hello little brother are you ready to die," Itachi asked Sasuke who growled in return.

" My Sasuke why not come to our side," Orochimaru said but was interrupted by Neji and Shikamaru.

" Were your opponents evil snake," Neji said to him but Orochimaru just left.

" We'll see about that kids."

" How troublesome he is going to be," Shikamaru sighed while saying this.

" Naruto I'll kill you and then take your nine tails," Pein said getting ready to attack.

" Lets fight," Naruto said getting ready to attack as well.

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner. this is the end of this chapter but I'm curious about how you my readers want to see the battles happen. Review and let me know how you want our Naruto characters to fight :)**_


End file.
